Naruto of the Transcendent Eyes
by Eien no Mangekyou Sharingan
Summary: Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

N

**aruto of the Transcendent Eyes**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Umino Iruka, the boy's ninja academy sensei lay in front of him. With a giant shuriken embedded in his back in. Yelling at the blond youth to run.

Mizuki an instructor of the Academies laughter filled the air. "You really do care for that, demon don't you Umino. You're such a dumb mother fucker."

"He isn't a demon." Iruka weakly yelled back as he tries to get to his feet.

"He is what he is Umino. You can't change that." The silver haired Sensei retorted in disgust. "I'll just kill you like I'm going to kill him." He drew another giant shuriken and leaped forward.

The boy clutched the scroll to him tritely, as he sobbed lightly. Trying to sort out all the emotions going through him. He looked at his fallen sensei, then to approaching attacker. As the words reached his eras "I'll just kill you like I'm going to kill him."

Naruto's tears stopped flowing, his hair covering his hairs. "Now time to die UMINO!" Mizuki threw his shuriken at the Chunin instructor. Naruto looks up as it started to rain. Iruka, his eyes as wide as dinner plates, not because of the incoming shuriken, but because of the blondes eyes.

Instead of the cerulean blue eyes full of life, I there place is a set of dull grey eyes with six concentrated black circles around a black iris.

The blonde boy simply holds up and the giant shuriken stops in its tracks. Naruto looks up with a sadistic grin, "If I remember Shuriken like these are quite rare. Shuriken like these are also quite expensive. So, Mizuki-sensei how about I GIVE IT RIGHT BACK** SHINRA TENSEI (**Divine Judgement)!" Naruto thrusts his arm forward. Mizuki's eyes widen as the shuriken flies towards him. Before he can blink the shuriken cleaves him in two.

Both halves spray blood everywhere. Naruto grins as; Mizuki's halves hit the ground with a thud. Pulling out a kunai knife, he attaches an explosive tag to the end. Throwing it he forms the ram seal, "Boom!" As the kunai knife hits, Mizuki's upper half it explodes burning the half corpse.

**

* * *

**

Hokage office hour later

Naruto was surprised to see how well the old man had taken the news. He was proud of Naruto for handling the fact that he had killed someone so well, and had actually handed the boy a Hitai-ite, officially making him a Shinobi of Konoha. Naruto stays seated as, Iruka leaves the room.

"Yes what is it, Naruto?" asked the aged Hokage smoking his pipe. Naruto looks at his feet, "Um well Jiji you see…um…the team placements are in well one month. So I was wondering if for that tie…I'd be allowed to train.

I was also wondering if…well…you could tell me about my eyes and more so my parents…Please Jiji…" Naruto looks at the third, his grey eyes staring into his aged ones. Hiruzen Sarutobi smiles at the boy and nods his head.

"Well, Naruto there's not much I can tell you about your bloodline. The only thing I know is it's called the Rinnegan or Transmigration Eye. The Rinnegan is a Doujutsu more powerful then the Sharingan and Byakugan. In fact the Sage of Six paths was told to have it.

I do know that the Rinnegan grants you all element affinities of Fire, Earth, Water, Wind, Lightning and Gravity. Aside from them the sub elements Wood, lava, Ice, Metal, Sand, Glass, Crystal, Storm and Steam" explained the third as he puts his pipe down. Naruto nods as he digests this information.

"Now about your parents, your mother her name was Kushina Uzumaki. Your mother I'm sorry to say died in child birth…" Sarutobi stares at the young child before continuing, "Your mother fell in love with your father, Minato Namikaze Konoha's Yellow Flash and Yondaime Hokage!" Naruto's eyes widen in shock finding out his father was the fourth. Hiruzen smiles at the boy, before pulling out two scrolls labelled 'Minato' and 'Kushina'.

"Inside these scrolls is everything your parents left you, from their techniques to their wills and letters. Your father had an affinity towards Lightning Ninjutsu, your mother like most Uzumaki's Ice, Water and Wind." Naruto accepts the scrolls gratefully. Smiling the blonde boy looks up at the aged leader, "Jiji I was wondering if you could lend me some scrolls on the g basics of Fuuinjutsu, Advance Fuuinjutsu, Katon Ninjutsu, Fuuton Ninjutsu, Doton Ninjutsu, Raiton Ninjutsu and Suiton Ninjutsu, Also if possible some for my sub elements." Hiruzen gives a hearty chuckle, "That I can do also I'll give you some chakra control and element manipulation exercises. Anything else?" "Um yes some new cloths would be nice. I mean I like orange, but it screams 'I'm right here come kill me'." Hiruzen nods his head, "Oh and Naruto your father left you his Taijutsu styles and your mother her Kenjutsu stance and her personal sword."

Naruto thanks the third, "Jiji can you make sure no one else uses training ground 1 please." Hiruzen nods his head once more, "I'll have your new cloths waiting upon your arrival."

**

* * *

**

Time Skip 1 month

**(Not going into training but will give brief description)**

So over the month, Naruto trained hard. Lucky for him he read the entire description of Kage Bunshin. So using Shadow clones he increased his training ten fold. Upon arriving at the field he found that, Hiruzen had left him some gravity weights.

So every morning he'd up his weights and do 10 laps around the training ground, 500 push ups, 500 sit ups, 500 left punches, 500 right punches, 500 right kicks, 500 left kicks, 500 pulls and 500 jumping jacks. But of course he upped his training programme every week.

Using shadow clones he learnt the leaf balancing, tree climbing, water walking and kunai knife balancing exercises. He also learnt Fire, Water, Earth, Wind and Lightning manipulation. In three days using clones he was able to learn the Rasengan. But he didn't perfect it until the end of the week.

As his clones was learning from scrolls. He was learning his fathers Taijutsu style and his mothers Kenjutsu stance. Inside his mothers scroll was a long Muramasa blade.

He rarely slept only for about four maybe five hours. Once he was up, he'd continuing training, summoning up to a thousand shadow clones. He'd have 100 on Fuuinjutsu, 100 on Katon, 100 on Suiton, 100 on Fuuton, 100 on Doton, 100 on Raiton, 100 on Chakra exercises, 100 on Genjutsu, 100 on Element Manipulation and 100 on human anatomy.

Even though he had a month of training his Jutsu library wasn't that big. But it as bigger then most Chunin maybe most Jounin. He had learnt 15 Fuuton, 12 Katon, 14 Doton, 21 Suiton, 9 Raiton, 6 Mokuton and 8 Hyouton. By himself he had managed to create about five or six Gravity Jutsu.

Since there wasn't any known Jutsu's for Crystal, Sand, Glass, Storm, Steam, Metal or Lava he had to make his own. But sadly he hadn't got there far only make 2 Glass Ninjutsu, 1 Storm, 1 Metal and 2 Lava.

His skills with Genjutsu were easily greater then his skills in Ninjutsu. His chakra control was perfect, so he could easily perform, Genjutsu without hand seals. One thing he noticed about his eyes was that he couldn't be affected by Illusions.

Naruto sighs as he looks at himself in a mirror. His orange jumpsuit had been thrown out the window. He now wears a long sleeved white kimono like top. The fabric is light, soft and durable.

He also wore white Anbu style pants tapped of at the end. Unlike normal Shinobi, he wore blood red combat boots. Strapped to his right leg are two Kunai holsters. His pants were specially designed that pockets could form over his holsters.

Strapped to his back is a long blood red Muramasa blade. It's sheathe is pure black with a red dragon wrapped around it. The blade unlike most katana or Muramasa is slightly more curved.

Strapped over the top is a white cloak. Around the edges of his cloak are red flames and on the back 'White Flash' in gold. His Hitai-ite is wrapped around his forehead. The cloth is longer then it should be so it flutters in the wind. His blonde hair is in a pony tail reaching mid back.

Naruto sighs as he remembers the conversation he had with Kyuubi a few days ago.

* * *

_Flashback_

Naruto glares at the giant cage in front of him. More so he is glaring at the giant red fox behind the bars.

"**So we meet at last young, Naruto…" **The blonde boy glares at the Kyuubi with, "What is it you want fox?"

Kyuubi gives a girly giggle before going up in flames. Naruto shields his eyes. Opening them he finds a woman in her mid twenties standing before him. She has flowing red hair a DD cup, curves in all the right places dressed in a red kimono.

"**I only brought you here to explain your bloodline, Naruto-kun." **Naruto glares at the vixen, "Then explain."

**Your eyes are the mark of your bloodline activating - the Rinnegan - The last human I knew of having this was the Six Paths Sage. I honestly never expected ****to see that Kami and Shinigami blessed gift again."**

"Kami and Shinigami blessed _my_ Kekkei Genkai?"

"**Kami and Shinigami did bless this Kekkei Genkai. How else would it be able to pull the minds and souls of t****he dead out of heaven and hell?**

**Now there are several aspects to this bloodline. First off, you will gain several bodies, from the corpses of powerful warriors, to fight for you."**

"**Second, each body will have an independent chakra pool of it's own that will be the same size as your own pool **_**at peak**_**. This chakra pool refills like a regular body's, with food and rest, but also refills without those things when it's sealed within you."**

"**Thirdly, each body you get will specialize in one form of jutsu and one chakra type, usually an elemental type."**

"**Fourth of all, all your bodies will share a single mind, yours. You will experience all the senses of your other bodies at once and will control them all with a single mind. This is one of the strengths and weaknesses of the bloodline. Because of this aspect, when one of your bodies-even your own- is killed, all you have to do to revive it is pump enough chakra from any of your bodies into it to repair the damage. Since your mind is shared by all your bodies, even if your original body is killed, the other bodies still carry your mind, so you can still revive it."**

"**Fifthly, it brings back the soul and mind that originally owned the body and cages it within your mindscape so you can learn to use the body to its fullest from them. If they refuse to teach you, you'll absorb information from their mind as you sleep, but otherwise they can teach you while you're awake by instructing through mind-talking. The mind and soul are only released to go back to their place of judgment when you have mastered the use of their body, but if you die with them still in your mindscape, they'll simply cease to exist."**

"**Last of all, until you master a body, it will only be slightly better than you in it's chosen area of expertise. The bodies are better than yours because they are either better built or they have been better trained in that particular specialty. Call it muscle memory or chakra coil memory. But you can't use them that well because you don't know how to consciously do so.**

**Oh and I should mention I did a bit of tinkering with it. Your bodies I upped the number to ten instead of six. Technically it's 11 because you are included as a path. Also unlike the normal realms the aspects they had in life they will have as your bodies. For example if you used the fourth as a body he might have the gravity element, but he'll also have the lightning element. Beside that element he'll have all the techniques he had in life. Also he'll gain powers of that body he was named from for example Deva path. **

**Now leave kit I grow bored. Also become stronger, after all if you look weak I look weak and I can't have that. By the way you die I die so I'll try to stop that from happening!" **Kyuubi then blasts the blonde boy with red chakra. (By the way explanation of Rinnegan and most of, Naruto/Kyuubi chat credits goes to Uzumaki Shurochka not mine just borrowing it cause I like the explanation.)

_End flash back_

* * *

Naruto sighs as he disappears in a whirl of leaves. Appearing in at the academy, our blonde hero takes a seat up the back. Pulling out a pair of black shade he puts them on. After all he didn't want anyone to know about his bloodline just yet.

Thanks to the explanation Kyuubi gave him, he entered the morgue and stole the bodies of 7 powerful Shinobi (Try and guess who). Which paths and who they were would remain a secret for now.

The door slides open as the new, Genin run into the room. Everyone takes their seats, none noticing the blonde. Chatter erupts making the blonde groan mentally. Thankfully Iruka soon walks in.

"Quite down class!" Iruka yelled, causing the excessive noise inside the classroom to cease. "As many of you know, all 30 of you will be placed in Genin cells of three, usually comprised of two males and one female."

"The Genin teams will be… team 1 (Who the fuck cares), Team 7, Uchiha Sasuke," "Uzumaki Naruto," At this point, all the fan-girls in the class could do was just glare at Iruka as menacingly as possible. That's when Kiba stands up, "But, Iruka the dobe didn't pass and he isn't even here!" Iruka looks around the room, looking for the orange clad blonde. A coughing sound is heard, and everyone looks to the back. The blonde boy in white raises a hand, "Yo." Iruka simple sweat drops and continues. "Final member of Squad 7, Haruno Sakura Haruno led by, Hatake Kakashi." Iruka finally finished, ignoring the death threats towards Sakura and the cries of joy erupting from the pink haired girl's (I think it's a girl) mouth.

"Team 8, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino and Hyuuga Hinata, led by Yuuhi Kurenai. Team 10, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji and Yamanaka Ino, led by Sarutobi Asuma. The Jounin senseis will be here soon." Iruka finished and heard a knock on the door, revealing one Sarutobi Asuma and one Yuuhi Kurenai.

I am Yuuhi Kurenai, Team 8, please follow me." The red eyed lady said, walking out the classroom.

"Sarutobi Asuma, Team 10 come with me." The Sandaime's son said, whilst lighting a cigarette.

* * *

**Two Hours Later**

Appearing in a puff of smoke is a one eyed Jounin wearing a black face mask.

"Erm…hi…I'm Hatake Kakashi. Team 7 follow me to the roof." Kakashi said as he went up in smoke.

* * *

**Roof**

"Why are you late?" An annoyed Sakura asked.

"I got lost on the road of life." Kakashi said in a bored tone.

"LIAR!" Sakura screamed at her new sensei.

"Okay now, introduce yourselves one at a time. Starting with you," Kakashi pointed to Sakura.

"Kakashi-sensei, what am I supposed to say?" Sakura asked.

Sighing, Kakashi replied by introducing himself. "I'll give you an example. I'm Hatake Kakashi. I like a lot of things and I dislike a lot of things. My hobbies are private and I'm not going to tell you my dream." He said the three Genin sweat dropped.

"Okay. My name is Haruna Sakura, and what I like is…I mean who I like is…" She looked at Sasuke. "My hobbies include watching…" She kept looking at Sasuke. "My dream is to…" She looked away from Sasuke and blushed. "I hate Naruto and Ino-pig." She said the last sentence with disdain.

"Now the brooding mental one." Kakashi said, motioning for Sasuke to introduce himself.

"Uchiha Sasuke. I like almost nothing. I hate almost everything. My hobbies include training and getting stronger. My _ambition_ is to revive my clan and kill a certain man." As Sasuke finished, Sakura's eyes became hearts once again.

"Now the one who's copying my look?" The sensei said with an eye smile.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto. My likes are training, ramen, Jiji and my precious people. I dislike those who judge before getting know a person, emo's and fan-girls. My hobbies include gardening, reading and training. My dream well I've been thinking about it, and my dream is to protect Konoha with all my might!" Kakashi smiles at his blonde student.

"Now meet me at Training Ground 7 tomorrow at 7. We're going to have a test to see if you three are worthy to be real Genin. Oh and don't eat breakfast you'll throw up." Kakashi said.

"Wait, What?! We already passed the graduation exam at the academy, we're all Genin already." Sakura shrieked

"No. That test was only to see which students had the potential to become Genin." The ex-Anbu Captain said.

"What exactly will we be doing?" Naruto said

"Survival training." Kakashi did an eye smile and **Shunshin**-ed away, leaving the three Genin by themselves.

"Hey Sasuke-kun, want to get something to eat?" Sakura asked, trying to get a date.

"No. Stop annoying me." Sasuke said and walked away.

Sakura saddened and headed towards Training Ground 7. When she looked back, she saw that Naruto was gone as well, leaving her behind.

* * *

The end

thats all she wrote also some other stuff i borrowed from potential Paradox just to start of this chapter and a couple of te others. Just puttn it down as ta not get in trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

* * *

**Training field 7: 10am**

"Argh! Where is he! He's late again!" Sakura ranted

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late; I had to look over all your academy reports to see what level you guys are at." Kakashi said as he appeared.

"At least it's believable this time." Sakura said, containing her anger at her sensei's lack of punctuality.

"Now onwards with the test." Kakashi said as he pulled out two bento boxes and two bells from…no where. "The test is that you have to get a bell to pass. For example, if two of you get a bell each, then both of you pass and get a bento for your efforts, whilst the one who didn't get a bell will be tied to a log and fail. To get the bells, you'll have to come at me with the intent to kill." Kakashi said whilst taking out a timer. "I'm going to set this timer to go off in two hours, so you have two hours to get a bell or else you fail. Ready, start!" Sakura and Sasuke jumped into different places and Kakashi eye smiled at their tactics. Naruto sighs as he faces, Kakashi, Settling into his fathers Taijutsu stance. The blonde spreads his legs back and bends his knees. His right palm faces, Kakashi while his left arm hides behind his back.

Kakashi's single eye widens in shock as he recognises the style. Naruto grins as he vanishes from sight. Kakashi spins around, blocking an incoming fist. Just as the fist is about to hit, Naruto vanishes. The blonde boy appears behind the silver haired Jounin, kicking him in the back.

Vanishing once more, Naruto thrusts a palm forward. Kakashi goes to block the incoming palm. Naruto grins and vanishes in a flash of white. The Cyclops's eyes widen, _"he can't know that Jutsu… can, he?" _Kakashi hears the blonde laughing. Looking over to the posts he finds the blonde, "I know what you're thinking Sensei. My answer is no it's not the Hiraishin it's my own move I call the **Shiro-ontei** or White Step. By channelling chakra into me feet and spreading it over an area, it allows me to move at high speeds. Mind you the Shiro-ontei is as fast as the Hiraishin. But it's one of the many speed techniques I invented." Naruto holds up a palm. Kakashi's single eye widens as he flies towards the blonde, **"Shinra Tensei!' **Before, Kakashi can blink he is sent flying across the training field.

"_He is stronger then what the reports say. I'll have to be careful around him!" _Naruto grins as he closes the distance, between him and the Jounin. The blonde boy unsheathes his Muramasa blade and swings it. Kakashi blocks with a kunai knife. The blade cuts right through the small knife.

Naruto performs a downward swing. Kakashi rolls to the side as the blade hits the ground. Naruto brings his arm across, dragging his blade through the dirt. Kakashi just manages to dodge.

Naruto appears above, Kakashi. The Rinnegan user brings his sword down. Kakashi catches the sides of the blade with his bare hands. Naruto grins at this. He releases his sword in mid air. Spinning his body around, Naruto throws a kick.

Kakashi intercepts the incoming kick. The silver haired Jounin retaliates by throwing a punch. Naruto grits his teeth as the fist hits his chest. Grabbing the Jounin's arm, Naruto throws him.

The Jounin spins in mid air landing on his feet. Kakashi spins around throwing a kunai knife. Naruto holds out a hand **"Shinra Tensei!" **The kunai knife stops in mid air. Kakashi stares amazed at this.

Sadly the kunai knife zooms towards its owner. Kakashi blocks his own Kunai knife with another, _"A Jutsu that can repel anything even a human…Hm interesting. I better take this seriously!" _Kakashi pulls up his Hitai-ite reveal the…SHARINGAN!

The three tomoe Sharingan spins in the Jounin's eye. Sprinting forward, the ex-Anbu captain takes a swing at the blonde. Naruto ducks under the incoming fist and launches a volley of his own. Kakashi retaliates with his own volley. Every fist is intercepted allowing none to win.

Both fighters jump back to gain distance. Kakashi starts preparing some hand seals and breathes in, **"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu** **(**Fire Style: Great Fireball Technique**)!" **Breathing out the Jounin expels a large jet of flames. As the flames come to life they form a giant fireball.

Naruto stares as the fireball descends upon him. The blonde boy holds up a hand, **"Shinra Tensei!" **Kakashi stares as the fireball is sent right back at him.

Slamming his palms on the ground he cries, **"Doton: Doro Gaeshi no Jutsu (**Earth Style: Mud overturn**)!" **Rising in front of the silver haired Nin, is a large earthen mud wall. The fireball hits the wall shattering it, but not without disappearing itself.

Kakashi looks for his student to be, finding he is gone. **"Fuuton: Reppushou no Jutsu **(Wind Style: Gale wind palm**)!" **Kakashi looks around, only to be hit by a gust of wind. The Jounin slides across the dirt as the wind impacts with his body.

The Rinnegan user, appears in front of, Kakashi delivering a palm strike. Kakashi blocks the strike and throws the blonde. Naruto twists his body in mid air, **"Fuuton: Renkuudan no Jutsu (**Wind Style: Drilling Air Projectile Technique**)!" **Naruto looks up, only to be hit by a bullet of wind. Naruto cries as he hits the ground with a thud. Standing to his feet, his shades fall of shattered and broken. Naruto gives a full blown glare at the Jounin, his Rinnegan blazing to life.

Kakashi his taken back in surprise as, using this, Naruto closes the distance, punching the Jounin in the chest. Naruto forms the ram seal and slowly fades into the wind. Kakashi's Sharingan eye widens, _"Genjutsu!" _Releasing a burst of chakra he forms the ram seal, **"KAI (**Release**)!" **

The training field disappears as; Kakashi appears in a dark room. Looking around he finds himself chained to a chair. A deep chuckle rings in, Kakashi's ears as, Naruto appears, "Welcome, Kakashi to my room of memories. Let's see how you can handle living as me for one day!" Naruto laughs evilly has he vanishes. Kakashi screams as he finds himself being beaten, tortured, spat on, kicked, stabbed and burnt alive, while in the body of a 3 year old, Naruto.

In the real world the students stare as, Kakashi suddenly drops to the ground screaming. A burst of chakra erupts from the Jounin freeing him from the horrid illusion. Sweat rolls off his body as he gasps for air. _"It was an illusion yet it felt so real. Is that what you went through everyday, Naruto?" _

Naruto chuckles as he sits in a tree. The scarecrow looks at the blonde boy. The Rinnegan user smiles, "Did you enjoy being me for a day Sensei? I was going to make it 2 or 3 but then again that would be hell for you. But then again I was subjugated to that hell for maybe ten years or more.

I have more scars then you do, and you're been in the Ninja business longer then me. What makes it worse is that most of them were made by this village.

But I hold no grudge. It's not like I'm going to destroy the village. Then again I've been thinking of it. But if I did I'd be the demon ne.

Besides I can't. If did the few precious people I had, would frown upon me. So you can sleep soundly sensei. Now how about we finish our match?" Naruto grasps his sword with both hands, "Face my mothers Sword Style**Yami no Joutei Satsujinken Juubun Geijutsu** **(**God of Darkness Murdering Sword Perfected Art**)!" **Naruto slings his Muramasa on his shoulder, gripping the hilt. Giving a sadistic grin, a strange black wind curls around the blade **"Kan Ayumikata: Kuroi Kaze (**1st Move: Black Wind**)!"**

Swinging the Muramasa, Naruto unleashes a blast of black wind. Kakashi's eyes widen as the wind cuts the ground and cleaves everything in half. Kakashi quickly goes through a set of seals, **"Suiton: Suijinheki no Jutsu (**Water Style: Water Encampment wall Technique**)!" **Kakashi places his palms on the ground. A large vacuum of water shoots up from the gorund forming a large protective wall.

Black wind collides with its opposing force. The water comes toppling down upon the black force. Kakashi stares in awe as a giant water tornado is formed! Kakashi runs forward as the water come toppling down. Kakashi quickly switches himself with a log.

"_He is no normal Genin. He must have been hiding his true strength!"_ were Kakashi's thoughts.

"_CHA Naruto-no-baka how dare he steal Sasuke-kun's spot light!" _(Guess who first clue banshee)

"_Where did the dobe get such power…if anyone deserves power it's me I need it to kill my brother!" _(Guess who again)

**

* * *

**

With Sakura

The leaves rustled behind her and she turned her head around only to find her love interest on the ground with multiple weapons stuck in his body.

"Sa...Saku…ra…help me…Sakura." 'Sasuke' said and Sakura screamed and fainted immediately.

"Lesson Three: Genjutsu." Kakashi sighed at his sole female student's actions.

**

* * *

**

With Sasuke

Hearing Sakura scream, Sasuke pinpointed Kakashi's location and started running towards where the sound came from.

Spotting Kakashi reading a book nonchalantly, Sasuke thought his guard was down so he started executing one of his fire jutsu.

"**Katon: Housenka no Jutsu (**Fire Style: Flower Phoenix Technique**)**!" and multiple fireballs shot out of Sasuke's mouth, only to hit a log that Kakashi used to substitute himself with. "Damn it!" and came out of hiding and confronted the real Kakashi that appeared.

"So it's the _last _Uchiha up against me. Let's see how you measure to Naruto." Kakashi said and saw the Uchiha getting angry at being compared to the dead last.

"Don't take me lightly, if the dead last was able to tie with you, I'll definitely be able to beat you and get a bell." Sasuke said and started performing hand seals.

"_Damn. He has enough chakra to perform multiple Fire Jutsu's, Expected from an Uchiha." _Kakashi thought and made his own seals.

"**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (**Fire Style: Great Fireball Technique)!" Sasuke yelled and a giant ball of fire erupted out of Sasuke's mouth and headed towards Kakashi.

"**Doton: Doryuuheki (**Earth Style: Mud Wall**)**!" Kakashi countered vomited up a large mud wall that protected him from the fireball. Sasuke stares at the spot where, Kakashi once stood, _"Where is he…left…right…behind…above?"_

"I'm below you! **Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu (**Earth Style: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique)!" and pulled Sasuke underground with a shadow clone, leaving Sasuke's head above ground, but his body decapitated, as the jutsu says.

Crouching down, Kakashi decided to tease Sasuke of his current predicament. "So the mighty Uchiha is decapitated." Kakashi said and walked away to find Naruto and test him again.

Meanwhile, Sakura just woke up after her vision of Sasuke dying and as she walked over the clearing that Kakashi and Sasuke battled before, she saw Sasuke's head above the ground and fainted yet again.

**

* * *

**

Naruto

"_I already know this exercise is about teamwork, Kakashi Hatake. Luckily I've already got my bells Kukuku!" _Naruto holds up a hand showing two bells. Chuckling he vanishes in a swirl of leaves.

**

* * *

**

Time Skip

The sound of a bell ringing is heard by all the Genin. The three slowly make there way to the clock.

Once Sakura and Sasuke got to the training logs, they saw Naruto and Kakashi already there. However, what they didn't expect was that Naruto had both bells in his hands.

"So Naruto, what are you going to do with the bells? Who are you going to choose to pass with you?" Kakashi asked and Sakura automatically assumed that Naruto was going to let her pass because of the 'crush' Naruto had at the academy.

"I'm going to let both of them pass." Naruto said, shocking both Sasuke and Sakura. "Don't take it personally. I hate both of you, but to pass, we all have to pass." Naruto said. "The answer to the test was teamwork. No Genin fresh from the academy could take on a Jounin. But those two wouldn't have worked with me in a million years. So if I was you this is all the teamwork you're going to find, so just pass us ne…"

Kakashi sighs but nods his head in the affirmative, "It seems your right, Naruto. As of now you are Team 7. Meet me at the Hokage's tower at 7 tomorrow for your first mission." Kakashi leaves in a swirl of leaves followed by, Naruto.

**

* * *

**

Hokage Tower

Sarutobi smiles as Kakashi appears in a swirl of leaves. "Now that everyone is finally here we can begin. Ibiki did your team pass or fail?" A Jounin in a black trench coat with a scar steps forward, "Team 1 Utter fail!" The man steps back and soon the other Jounin speak.

Yuuhi Kurenai takes a step forward, "Squad 8 of Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata and Aburame Shino pass Hokage-sama!" Spoke Kurenai trying to be professional. Asuma takes a step forward smoking his cigarette, "Squad 10 pass." Every word was said lazily. The Jounin all turn and start to walk away.

"Aren't you going to ask about my team?" asked Kakashi and a purple haired Jounin dressed in fishnets looks at him. "We all know you failed your team like the last dozen of times." Kakashi smiles, "Squad 7 Uchiha Sasuke, Haruna Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto PASS!!!" Everyone stares at the scarecrow with wide eyes. The purple haired Jounin stutters at the silver haired Jounin, "K…K…K…Kakashi please tell me your Joking!"

"No I'm afraid not, Anko my team passed but barely." Kakashi smiles at the Jounin known as Anko. A random Jounin chuckles 'I bet it was the, Uchiha he must have saved the day…hahaha." A few other Jounin agree. Kakashi raises an eyebrow, "Actually the Uchiha sucked big time. It was, Naruto who figured out my test and fought me toe to toe for awhile. Also he forced me to use my Sharingan. By the way Hokage-sama did you no, Naruto has a Doujutsu?" Hiruzen nods his head at the porn reading Jounin, "Hai he activated it about a month ago." A random Jounin raises an eyebrow, "A Doujutsu so what is it? I mean it can't be greater then the Sharingan!" A Jounin of the Hyuuga clan gives a fierce glare.

Hiruzen chuckles, "His Doujutsu is older and more powerful than the Sharingan. Naruto possess the Rinnegan a Doujutsu used by the Sage of Six Paths! Now the meeting is over return to your posts!"

* * *

The end

Also I aint real keen on pairing Naruto up with someone I aint to good with the entire romance thing I kinda suck

But if someone would be able to send me romantic scenes between Naruto and whom ever I might be able to do it

I just don't know about a harem.

**Jutsu List**

**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu**** (**Fire Style: Great Fireball Technique)

Rank: C  
Range: Close (0m ~ 5m)  
Type: Attack

Katon • Goukakyuu no Jutsu is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Fire Element. The ninja does the necessary hand seals; draws chakra from their mouth into their chest and them immediately exhales it. They then blow a stream of fire which erupts into a large sphere of flames. To better manage the flames the ninja will bring their hand to their mouth to control it.

Katon Jutsu such as this are seen as a rite of passage into adulthood for Uchiha clan members. Once the member can manipulate fire, they are finally recognized as no longer being a child.

**Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu**** (**Earth Style: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique)

Rank: D  
Range: Close (0m ~ 5m)  
Type: Supplementary

Doton • Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Earth Element. The ninja will travel through the ground to appear below their target. They will then surprise their target by then pulling them into the ground. Once in the ground their target is thus immobilized.

**Doton: Doryuu Heki no Jutsu**** (**Earth Style: Mud Wall Technique)

Rank: B  
Range: Close (0m ~ 5m)  
Type: Defence

Doton • Doryuu Heki is a defensive Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Earth Element. The ninja will do the necessary hand seals and then spew a line of mud onto the ground. The mud will then grow into a large mud wall to help defend against incoming attack.

**Katon: Housenka no Jutsu**** (**Fire Style: Flower Phoenix Technique**)**

Rank: C  
Range: Close (0m ~ 5m)  
Type: Attack

Katon • Housenka no Jutsu is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Fire Element. The ninja does the necessary hand seals and then emits a series of small fire balls. The ninja can also hurl a projectile which is covered in these same flames. To the opponent the attack appears to be only the balls of flame, they do not see the hidden threat within the flames. Meaning that even if the flames are put out, the projectiles still converge on the target. The flames can be used to cover different projectiles like shuriken or kunai.

**Fuuton: Reppushou no Jutsu **(Wind Style: Gale wind palm**)**  
Rank: C  
Range: Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m)  
Type: Attack, Supplementary

Fuuton • Reppushou is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Wind Element. After forming the needed hand seals, the caster will send a strong gust of wind towards his target. When acting in conjunction with another thrown weapon, the wind can increase its power and deadliness.

**Fuuton: Renkuudan no Jutsu (**Wind Style: Drilling Air Projectile Technique**)**

Rank: C  
Range: Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m), Far (10m+)  
Type: Attack

Fuuton • Renkuudan is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Wind Element. The caster inhales a large amount of air into his chest and then expels it. To strengthen the attack the user will imbue chakra into the air. When expelled it forms concussive spherical projectiles capable of inflicting large damage.

**Doton: Doro Gaeshi no Jutsu (**Earth Style: Mud overturn**)**

Rank: B  
Range: Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m)  
Type: Attack

Doton • Doryou Dango is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Earth Element. After striking the ground with his hands, Jiroubou is able to overturn the earth into a large dumpling shape chunk of earth the size of a mausoleum. Using his immense strength, he can lift up the ball and hurl it at his opponent, flattening all in its path.

**Shinra Tensei **(Divine Judgement)

**Shinra Tensei** is the ability to manipulate gravity to repulse matter away from the user, with such force that it can easily shatter stone. By using this technique as a defensive measure, most, if not all, attacks directed to the user will be deflected, no matter the size or mass. The greatest example of its defensive might came from its ability to effortlessly deflect the **Fuuton: Rasenshuriken****,** a jutsu with power considered beyond S-rank. The ability can be used on individuals by directing the user's arm toward another person, or around the user in form of a perfect wave that repels all incoming attacks. The only downside to this technique is that there is a short period when it is unusable after being used, though only for roughly five seconds. The repulsion force of Shinra Tensei, because of its effect through air, can be resisted with enough force and contact to the ground. By focusing chakra at the feet, it is possible to partially resist minor repulsion


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"This is Kakashi, over." Kakashi said over a radio

"This is Sakura; I'm at point A." Sakura said

"This is Sasuke, I'm at point B." Sasuke said

"This is Naruto I'm at point C, and I have visual with target, over." Naruto said

"Go! Capture target Tora!" Kakashi commanded and the three Genin ambushed a cat. But not just any cat, the fire lord's evil cat that most people thought was an immortal demon. It had been alive when Kakashi was just a kid on D-ranked missions to chase the cat and bring it back to the Fire-Lord's wife.

"Target subdued." Naruto said.

Back at the Hokage tower, Team 7 dragged in the very annoying and struggling cat which was returned to the Fire-Lord's wife, who was hugging _very_ tightly.

"Team 7 reporting for another mission Hokage-sama" Kakashi said with a bow of respect.

"Good job Kakashi. Your squad has been doing a lot more missions than that of Kurenai's or Asuma's." The Sandaime said as Kurenai just walked in followed by Kiba, Shino and Hinata. "Speak of the devil; any difficulties with the mission Team 8?" Hiruzen asked Kurenai.

"No Hokage-sama, the mission went perfectly." Kurenai replied with a bow of respect.

"Well then, I have a new mission for both of your squads." Both teams looked at each other. "It will be a joint C-Rank escort mission. Please come in Tazuna." Sarutobi said as a slightly tipsy old man came out of a door.

"What? I ask for proper protection and you give me six brats? What's with the blonde in shades…and what's with the white he looks like a dumbass to me!" said Tazuna drinking his sake while at the same time, Kiba was laughing. Naruto simply stretched out a hand, **"Shinra Tensei!" **Before the two could blink, they were sent flying into each other. Sake poured all over, Kiba making him stink.

"It would be wise to never insult a Shinobi, Tazuna-san. Nor is it wise to laugh at one, Kiba-san!"

"I assure you that you will be fine. It anything gets messy, Kurenai and I are Jounin's, so we could handle things if the situation asks for the worst. Also, Naruto's it's not wise to hurt the client." Kakashi said.

"Kakashi, Kurenai, you and your Genin squads will escort Tazuna to Wave Country safely. The most danger you will face would probably be bandits or a few thieves." Said Sarutobi as Tazuna took a swig from another bottle of sake. All but, Naruto noticed a twitch in his lips and eye brows.

"Okay, we'll leave at precisely 9 o'clock tomorrow morning." Kurenai nodded in agreement. "Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto, you three have the rest of the day off. Remember to check your weapon supplies." And after that was said, Kakashi vanishes in a swirl of leaves.

"The same to you three; you guys deserve a rest after that D-Rank today." Kurenai said and dismissed her Genin as well.

**

* * *

**

Next Day

The next day all the travellers around at the gate on time (including Kakashi)! Naruto sighs as he throws a large scroll on his back, "Oi dobe where's your supplies?" Naruto turns to the obnoxious Inuzuka, "If you must know, Kiba-san I have my supplies sealed in this scroll!"

"Okay Team 7 and 8, we're going to leave now. Kurenai and I are the team leaders and we expect you to listen to _all_ our commands. Is that clear?" Kakashi said seriously.

"Yes!" The six Genin replied and the nine people started their journey to Wave.

"Hinata, Sakura you'll guard around, Tazuna. Shino, Kiba, Sasuke and Naruto form a tight box around, Hinata and Sakura! Kakashi and I will be up the front!" spoke, Kurenai barking (not literally) orders at the group!

As the group walked through the forest, Kurenai, Naruto and Kakashi noticed a small puddle. Suddenly, two ninja popped out of the 'puddle' and attacked Kakashi and Kurenai first.

One!" The one attacking Kakashi said and ripped Kakashi into shreds.

"Two!" The one attacking Kurenai said and stabbed her with his poison claw.

"K...Kaka…Kakashi-sensei! Ku…Kurenai-sensei!" Sakura and Hinata gasped and froze.

"Now three!" both charge, Naruto. The blonde boy simply raises a hand, **"Sougonton: Oshi **(Gravity release: Pressure)!" Naruto closes his hand. The two Nin's eyes widen as an invisible force comes crashing down upon them, Both Nin collapse to the ground. The Genin and Tazuna cringe at the sound of breaking bones, **"Shinra Tensei!" **Naruto opens his palm and the two, Nin are sent flying into a tree each. Kakashi and, Kurenai then appear in dual puffs of smoke. Kakashi ties the Nin to a tree and summons a small dog. Giving the dog a scroll it runs back to Konoha.

Now that…mess is over, Tazuna, why were there Shinobi after you?" Kakashi said

"What? I don't know what you're talking about." Tazuna said whilst sweating profusely.

"You will tell us everything!" Kurenai snapped at Tazuna. "Hiding things from us will cause more danger and if you don't tell us everything, we're going to leave and you can go to Wave country yourself."

"Okay! Okay! I'll talk. But please…you must escort me to Wave!" Tazuna cried out. "I'm a bridge builder and Gatou of the Shipping Industry wants my head because I'm the only bridge builder in Wave, and our economy is really bad." Tazuna tried to guilt trip them. "And if I die, my daughter will hate Konoha forever and my grandson will cry! I'm sorry, I lied, but please! You must help Wave!" Tazuna said

"How about we let our teams decide?" Kurenai said and Kakashi nodded.

"I'm going." Naruto said.

"I'm going too." Sasuke said arrogantly, trying to match Naruto. _"How dare the dobe steal the entire spotlight?"_

"I'm not going to be outdone by team 7 or Naruto! I'm going to!" Kiba said and Akamaru, Kiba's familiar, barked in agreement.

"I shall accompany you as well." Shino said as he pushed his glasses up.

"S…Since Sasuke-kun's going I'll go too!" Sakura said.

"Y…Yes…M…Me too." Hinata said timidly.

"I guess that settles it. We're going to protect you for the rest of the mission. However, this mission becomes an A-Rank mission, so you will owe us the rest of the money when you can pay it." Kakashi said.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Tazuna said with tears streaming down his face, and the eleven figures started walking towards their destination once again

As the group walked to wave the bushes rustled and Naruto threw a kunai towards the sound, and a white rabbit scurried away.

"Idiot! You nearly killed that rabbit and scared us to death!" Sakura shouted.

Naruto's eyes widened and suddenly ducked as Kakashi and Kurenai both yelled "Duck!" and a giant head cleaver suddenly spun through the air, which would have chopped off their heads if it wasn't for Kakashi and Kurenai telling them to duck.

"That sword…this must mean…" Kakashi trailed off.

"Momochi Zabuza" Kurenai finished for him.

"Well…well…well…" Zabuza laughed. "If it isn't 'Kakashi the Sharingan Warrior' and 'Kurenai the Genjutsu Mistress' of the Bingo Book." Zabuza said, surprising the Genin at their teacher's names in the Bingo Book. "This must be my lucky day. And look, you both even have the time to teach some green horns."

"Momochi Zabuza…Demon of the Mist." Kakashi said whilst revealing his Sharingan eye.

"Wow, revealing the Sharingan so early in a battle pleases me." Zabuza said as, Kakashi goes to take a step forward. But before, Kakashi and, Kurenai and take off, Naruto appear in front of them, "Kakashi-sense, Kurenai-sensei please leaves. I'll handle him at the moment you need to escort, Tazuna to wave." Naruto slowly unsheathes his Muramasa. Kurenai takes a step forward, "You can't take him, Naruto you are a Genin! Now as your superior I say step down!" Naruto turns to, Kurenai his Rinnegan flaring wildly.

"I'm sorry I can't do that, Kurenai-san. If you and Kakashi were to fight, Zabuza-san you may damage his body to much. After all I'd like to add, Zabuza to my collection so I can't have that." Everyone stares art the, blonde wild horse in confusion, Kiba steps forward laughing, 'What have you got a dead body fetish or something dobe?!" Naruto merely sighs and bites his thumb, **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Shuradou (**Summoning Technique: Asura**)!" **Naruto slams a palm on the ground. In a puff of smoke appears a Shinobi from…IWA!!! Kakashi's eyes widen as an Iwa Shinobi appears on the field.

The Nin is dressed in the regular Iwa garb, but he is also wearing a white cloak. His hair is a dark orange colour and spikes down around his mid back. What is strange that the man has SIX ARMS, a serrated blade like tail, and a set of Rinnegan eyes!

"This is one of my Bloodline's Powers. The Rinnegan allows me to take control of a dead body! This is my Asura path he was once a Ninja from Iwa!" The Asura path races forward and releases a barrage of fists. Naruto turns to his travelling companions, "Go I can handle him after all I have nine more bodies as well!" Naruto dashes forward swinging his Muramasa.

Zabuza blocks with his own sword. The Demon of the Mist kicks, Naruto in the gut. The blonde boy skids across the dirt as Asura launches his fist. The flying fist hits, Zabuza in the chest causing him to be sent rolling onto a lake.

Zabuza jumps to his feet, intercepting Naruto's sword. Spinning, Zabuza manages to cut, Naruto across the arm, "First blood is mine kid!" Naruto grins before vanishing, Zabuza grins as a slash mark appears across his chest.

Naruto gives a cocky grin, "And second blood belongs to me Zabuza-san!"

The blonde looks to his companions finding them gone so he grins behind his mask.

Zabuza grins sadistically and charges the boy. Zabuza swings his huge cleaver with the intent to kill. Appearing between the two is, Asura. The path grabs, Zabuza's sword and throws the man and the blade onto dry land.

Asura path pulls out his hand revealing a thick cord with dozens of missiles attached! Zabuza's eyes widen as the missiles are launched in his direction. Zabuza dodges the missiles but each one causes a large crater.

Zabuza glares and forms the ram seal, **"Kirigakure no Jutsu (**Hidden Mist Technique**)!" **A large cloud of mist consumes the area followed by a laughing, Zabuza, "Hm the eight vital areas Lung, Liver, Spine, Jugular Vein, Carotid Artery, Brain, Kidney and Heart. Which one should I strike?"

Naruto scoffs as the man tries to intimidate him, "Don't try to intimidate me Zabuza it's not going to work!" Naruto expels a large amount of chakra, dispelling the mist. Zabuza gives a sadistic smirk as he appears on the battle field, **"Mizu Bunshin **(Water Clone)**!" **Naruto smiles as ten water clones appear next to, Zabuza.

The Asura path spreads its arms. Suddenly compartments open up on its arms, back and legs revealing thousands of missiles! "Here's the big one **Mega bomb!" **Asura launches its missiles towards Zabuza and his clones, "FUCK!" Zabuza and his clones rapidly prepare hand seals, **"Suiton: Kyojin Suiryuudan no Jutsu (**Water Style: Giant Water Dragon Technique**!" **Appearing around the eleven, Zabuza are 11 giant dragons made of water. Roaring the dragons collide with the missiles. A large explosion erupts sending out a large shockwave.

Trees are ripped out of there roots as the three fighters skid backwards. Rain falls from the sky wetting the terrain. Naruto smiles at the 'demon'. "Clever move Zabuza but not clever enough."

Asura appears in front of the Nuke-nin. Asura throws a punch only for, Zabuza to dissolve into water. The real Zabuza appears behind the, Asura, swinging his giant Zanbatou. Zabuza cleaves, Asura in half and leaps back.

Naruto stares at his path noticing it is covered in hundreds of explosive tags. Naruto groans as his 'body' goes up in a glory of fireworks.

Zabuza gives a triumphant grin. Naruto simple stares at him with a bored expression, "Now I'm going to have ta replace, him WITH YOU!" Naruto sprints forward swinging his Muramasa sword. Zabuza intercepts the blade with ease. Naruto leaps back holding his, Muramasa with one hand **"****Yami no Joutei Satsujinken Juubun Geijutsu** **(**God of Darkness Murdering Sword Perfected Art**)!" **Naruto slings his Muramasa on his shoulder, gripping the hilt. Giving a sadistic grin, as a strange black wind curls around the blade **"Kan Ayumikata: Kuroi Kaze (**1st Move: Black Wind**)!"**

Swinging the Muramasa, Naruto unleashes a blast of black wind. Zabuza's eyes widen as he is hit by a large force of black wind. Cuts appear all over his body.

Zabuza jumps onto a branch as the black wind decimates the terrain clearing it of life. Naruto laughs as he swings his sword unleashing another wave of wind. Zabuza dodges the blast and charges the blonde.

The Rinnegan user swings his sword. Both blades connect creating a shockwave blowing up a dust storm. Naruto grins at the 'demon'. Zabuza glares at the boy in front of him. Naruto raises a palm **"Shinra Tensei!' **

Zabuza looks on in horror as he is sent flying backwards. Zabuza stands to his feet chuckling evilly, "Kid you interest me what's your Name?" Naruto gives a foxy grin, "The name was Uzumaki Naruto but my actually name is Namikaze Naruto!" Naruto sheathes his Muramasa, "Zabuza-san I'd like to postpone our battle for a week. I will train hard for that week and I expect you to as well. If you win I'll give you the secrets of the **Yami no Joutei Satsujinken Juubun Geijutsu**." Zabuza starts to literally drool at learning that Kenjutsu style. After all the God of Darkness Murdering Sword Perfect Art is a secret technique guarded by the Uzumaki clan. The style itself is said to have been able to wipe out thousands with just the first dance.

"What do you get if you win?" Naruto grins at the 'demon', "I get to replace my Asura path with your body." Zabuza nods his head, "Fine I accept those terms, Haku lets leave!" Appearing in a swirl of mist is a young girl with long black hair dressed like a hunter-nin.

Both Nin vanish in a swirl of mist. Naruto grins and vanishes with his Shiro-Ontei. Naruto follows the scent of the others. The blonde boy reappears in front of a large house.

Knocking on the door he is answered by a vision of loveliness. In front of him is a woman in her mid twenties, she has lovely pale skin and silky black hair reaching around her mid back. She looks down at the blonde and smiles. "How may I help you?" Naruto points to his Hitai-ite, "I'm with, Kakashi and Kurenai I stayed back to deal with, some unwanted company." Naruto looks at the woman as she allows him inside. Looking into the room he finds everyone seated around a table.

Within seconds, Naruto is attacked by, Kiba yelling, "IMPOSTER!" Naruto grabs the boy, and throws him in the ground. Unsheathing his Muramasa he holds it to the boy's throat. "What do you think you are doing? It is illegal to attack a fellow Ninja!" Kiba glares at him, "Kurenai-sensei help it's Zabuza!" Tazuna instantly hides under a desk. Kakashi chuckles, "No it's just, Naruto."

The blonde boy sheathes his sword, "Don't jump to conclusions moron! Why on earth would I be Zabuza?" Kiba glares at the white Nin, "Feh like dead-last like you could beat someone of his calibre. Your probably ran like a coward!" Naruto simple glares at the boy, his Rinnegan flaring, "Academy titles do not matter in the real world Inuzuka-san. Now shut your trap or I'll do it for you!"

Naruto turns to, Kakashi as; Kiba walks away with his tail between his legs. "Kakashi-sensei, Zabuza will appear within a week. We have worked out an agreement of sorts. If he manages to defeat him I'll give him the secrets of the God of Darkness Murdering Sword Perfect Art Style. If I win I get to replace my, Asura path with his body. Damn bastard destroyed my path. But unlucky for him I want actually fight. I'll use one of my other bodies." Sakura stares at her team-mate, "When you say Bodies as in plural for more, what do you mean?" Naruto stares at his pink haired teammate with a look saying 'you're really that stupid?'

Sighing, Naruto takes a seat, "Yes I have more then one. The Rinnegan allows you to have up to six paths or the sixth paths of pain. But thanks to _her _aka the fox I'm able to have ten, eleven if you include me. You see the original body is also a path I am the Bijuudou or Tailed demon Path. The realms I possess are Tendou (Deva Path), Chikushoudou (animal path), Gakidou (Preta), Ningendou (Human Path), Shuradou (Asura Path), Jigokudou (Hell Path), Onidou (Demon Path), Yochidou (Earth Path), Tenteoudou (Heaven path) and Shikyodou (Death path)."

"Currently I am down four bodies. I was searching for three previously but, Zabuza destroyed one. So I need four my Onidou, Shikyodou, Shuradou and Chikushoudou or Demon, Death, Asura and Animal paths." Naruto sighs in frustration, but calms down. "Well I can't really hold anger towards him, for destroying my Asura path. My Asura path was just a random Nin I found one day on, Konoha's outskirts. I killed him and took his body." Hinata and Sakura stare at him learning that he has killed. Kurenai stares at the boy, "Would you be willing to show us one of your paths?"

Naruto shakes his head 'no', "You'll find out in due time, after all I plan to reveal my Deva Path and Maybe my Hell Path."

**

* * *

**

Next Day

Naruto sighs as he jumps up from his futon. Looking around the room he scowls as, Kiba snores loudly next to him. Over in a corner is, Shino and next to, Kiba is Sasuke. Above the boys is, Kakashi out like a light.

Standing to his feet, Naruto walks out of the room. Shino opens his eyes and gets ready himself. The blonde Rinnegan user moves carefully through the eye. Walking out the door he heads into the forest.

Naruto's Rinnegan detects, Shino as he follows the boy into the woods. Naruto stops in a small clearing. Shino jumps down next to the teen. "What is it you want Shino?" The bug user stares at the other Genin, "I would like to enquire your suddenly change of character Uzumaki-san."

"Guess I just grew up, Shino. Anyway would you like to train with me?" Shino nods his head, "Yes. Training with you will be a most gracious experience." Naruto nods his head and pulls out a piece of paper, "Well then simply channelling chakra into this and we'll find your element." Shino pushes his glasses up. The bug user channels chakra into the paper and it scrunches before crumbling into dirt.

Naruto raises an eyebrow at this reaction, "A lightning, and Earth element now that is strange. Both elements are conflicting forces. So which element you would you like to learn from and what type. Would you like 1 offensive Raiton or a defensive Raiton Jutsu? Maybe you'll pick an offensive Doton Jutsu or a defensive one. You're calling the shots." Shino merely pushes his glasses up, "One Defensive Doton Jutsu and one Offensive Raiton, Jutsu would be most practical."

Naruto nods his head and performs the seals boar, ram, rat, horse and snake, **"Raiton: Rai Kunai IchijuuNii no Jutsu (**Lightning Style: lightning Kunai 12technique**)!" **Lightning chakra sparks of the blonde's body forming twelve kunai knives. The lightning kunai fly towards a tree impaling it. "It's a basic C class Ninjutsu. Using lightning chakra it enables you to form kunai knives in thin air.

When you first perform it, you must say the number of kunai you want. After mastering the technique, you merely need to think. This technique is also useful if you run out of kunai. Also you can use it if you forget your kunai at home.

The next Jutsu the seals are you form the Tiger seal with your left hand, then the ox over it with your right…" performing the seals, Naruto breathes in, **"Doton: Doryuuheki no Jutsu **(Earth Style: Mud wall Technique**)!" **

Naruto opens his mouth and spews up a large amount of mud. The mud forms together transforming into a large earthen wall. Naruto destroys the wall and grins, "That is a B class Ninjutsu. Now I'll be going, but I'll leave you a scroll with 2 Raiton and 3 Doton Jutsu." Naruto pulls out a small scroll and places it on the ground.

Turning around the blonde boy walks away. Shin adjusts his glasses before he gets to work.

**

* * *

**

Hinata

Hinata follows, Naruto with her Byakugan. Travelling through the forest, both come to a stop in a small clearing. Naruto turns to the girl. "So you were following me as well Hinata. Don't worry I'm not mad so you can come out." Hinata shyly walks over to him poking her fingers together blushing. "Do you know the tree climbing chakra exercise?"

Hinata shyly nods her head, "Good then I won't have ta teach you it." Naruto pulls out a second chakra paper "Channel your chakra into that." Hinata shyly accepts the paper. Channelling her chakra she notices it becomes completely wet.

"So your element is water perfect for, Suiton Jutsu. Watch carefully I'll show you three Suiton Jutsu, 1 Offensive, 1 Defensive and 1 Supplementary. First a B Class offensive. The seals are Monkey, Horse and Dragon **Suiton: Ja no Kuchi no Jutsu (**Water Style: Mouth of the Serpent Technique**)!" **Water surrounds, Naruto forming a giant snake. The snake comes crashing down on a random tree. The snake swallows the tree and rips it out of the ground. The serpent than turns into a river and carries the tree away.

"Second Jutsu hand seals Tiger, Serpent Tiger** Suiton: Suijinheki no Jutsu (**Water Style: Water Encampment Wall Technique**)!" **Hinata stares in awe as a large vacuum of water appears around the blonde. The vacuum of water rises into a large water wall.

"Third Jutsu requires just the Tiger seal **Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu **(Water Clone Technique**)!" **Appearing next to the blonde are five more blondes. Dispelling his clones, Naruto grabs a scroll, "Here learn from this when your back in Konoha, it contains 2 Medical Ninjutsu, 3 Genjutsu and 2 Suiton Ninjutsu." Naruto leaves the Hyuuga heiress to her training.

As so the week continues with, Naruto training by himself. Hinata and Shino train in the Jutsu's he gave them. Kakashi and Kurenai teach Kiba, Sakura and Sasuke tree climbing.

As the week comes to a close the group find themselves seated at the dinner table. Naruto eats his meal slowly, watching as, Kiba and Sasuke repeatedly barf up there meals. "I suggest you slow down and stop bringing your dinner up. At the rate you're eating instead of filling yourself you'll just be out of commission for a weak.

Plus you're making me sick. I do wish to eat my meal thank you. Now stop or I'll make you!" Both Genin nod there heads and start eating at a slower pace.

"Why?!" Inari, Tazuna's grand son suddenly shouted. "Why do you all train to try and fight Gatou? You'll all die! You don't know what it's like to live a harsh life!" The child shouted and Kakashi and Kurenai froze at his words.

"_Not good. Naruto might kill him if he gets pissed."_ Both the Jounin thought

Naruto merely eyed him, his Rinnegan give the boy a fierce glare. Inari backs up in fright. "Kid what do know about a harsh life? Let me tell you my life story for twelve years and still I've been hated by my entire village. I've been beaten, stabbed, tortured and burnt alive. Do you here me complaining? If you want to complain how about living my life!" The room vanishes as, Inari finds himself chained to a chair. In front of the child is a large TV screen. Naruto appears next to him, "Lets see you how you like living one hour of my life." With that the torture begins.

Inari opens his eyes screaming. Everyone cringes at the sound of his screams. Inari stops screaming and slowly backs up from the table. Kakashi glares at the boy, "Naruto that is unnecessary!" Naruto glares at his sensei, "Oh don't worry, Kakashi he only lived it for 1 hour unlike you did. Don't make me put you back in there for more than a day Sensei!" Naruto leaves the room with Shiro-Ontei.

Inari starts crying and runs to his room. The room stays silent till, Sakura speaks, "Kakashi what did, Naruto mean by living his life?" Kakashi sighs in frustration, "You see, Sakura, Naruto did not have the best childhood about 90% percent of the village hates him. Don't think it's because of his pranks cause its not. He's been hated the day he was born.

What he did to, Inari was making him live his life for one hour. He made me live it for a day. I don't think I couldn't handle another minute in that Genjutsu. What ever you do, Sakura never anger him. If you do he'll make you live his life!" Kakashi did not just worn, Sakura but all of them.

**

* * *

**

Next Day

Naruto scowls as he stands on the bridge. Turning around the other's appear, "Kakashi you and the others stay out of my fight! Zabuza's apprentice will most likely fight the Genin so I suggest Hinata and Shino. Unlike the others they have high level, Jutsu in there departments.

While the other three were learning tree climbing I gave them a few Jutsu to learn. It's time." Naruto turns to the end of the bridge. A large veil of mist covers the bridge as Zabuza and Haku arrive. Naruto disbands the mist and takes a step forward.

Zabuza grins and grabs his giant Zanbatou. "Alright Brat lets get it on!" Naruto nods and takes a step forward. Before his foot hits the ground, Naruto vanishes. Zabuza instantly blocks an incoming Muramasa sword.

The Rinnegan user uses Shiro-ontei to appear all over the bridge. Zabuza tries to follow the blonde but fails, "Haku, take out the others!" Haku nods to her master. In a swirl of mist she attacks.

Shino raises his arms sending an army of bugs. Haku retreats from the bugs, launching a volley of senbon needles. Hinata dashes forward and goes for a Jyuuken strike. Haku blocks the hand. Haku smiles and starts performing one hand seals, **"Sensatsu Suishou (**Thousand Flying Water needles of death**)!" **Hinata's eyes widen as thousands of senbon's form in mid air.

A rope of bugs, wrap around, Hinata. Shino pulls his arm back pulling, Hinata towards him. The senbon hit the ground and shatter.

**

* * *

**

Naruto/Zabuza

Naruto dodges the giant cleaver and swings his Muramasa. Zabuza blocks the blade and pushes back. Rinnegan user jumps back allowing distance, **"Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu (**Water Style: Water Dragon Projectile technique)**!" **Naruto looks up to find a large water dragon descending upon him, **"Shinra Tensei!" **Naruto holds out a palm and the dragon explodes in a shower of rain.

Zabuza appears behind the dragon swinging his sword, _"Shit he figured out my weakness! 1…" _Zabuza descends _"2." _Zabuza raises his sword, _"3…" _Zabuza brings his sword down. _"4!" _The sword slowly starts to descend with the intent to kill _"5!" _**"SHINRA TENSEI!" **Zabuza is sent flying into the ground. Zabuza hits the ground while, his Zanbatou lands beside him.

Zabuza stands to his feet laughing, "Close call brat I nearly had you. I figured out your technique after using it you are unable to move for at least 5 seconds." Naruto growls at, Zabuza and dashes forward. The white Nin swings his Muramasa. The Demon of the mist blocks the incoming blade.

Zabuza kicks, Naruto across the bridge and charges. Naruto gains his bearings and quickly dodges the massive cleaver. Naruto grits his teeth as the blade cuts him across the chest.

His palm glows green as he heals the wound. "First blood is mine brat!' Zabuza charges the blonde. Naruto responds by summoning ten shadow clones. Nine clones dash forward intercepting the Nuke-nin. Naruto holds out a palm. A spiralling sphere starts to form as the clone pumps chakra into the ball. Dispelling the clone, Naruto propels himself. Zabuza looks up as, Naruto closes is on him **"RASENGAN!" **Zabuza throws his Zanbatou up, blocking the sphere.

Naruto pushes the ex-Jounin back, as sparks fly off the sword. Zabuza swings his blade, propelling the boy into the air. Naruto holds out a palm, **"Banshou Ten'in (**If someone knows what it means please tell)**!"** Zabuza's eyes widen as he is sent flying towards the blonde, **"Shinra Tensei!" **Zabuza is then propelled into the bridge.

Naruto hits the ground after flying in the air for six seconds. As he hits the ground, Naruto looks up to find, Zabuza is upon him. Ducking the incoming, Nuke-nin, Naruto launches a volley of kunai.

Zabuza blocks each kunai and charges the blonde. Naruto swings his Muramasa and both swords collide creating a shock wave. **"Shinra Tensei!" **Zabuza is sent flying across the bridge only to turn into a rock. Naruto turns to the left to find, Zabuza swinging his sword, "You fought well but now die!" The Genin, Jounin and Tazuna gasp as the blonde is about to die.

"**Shinra Tensei!" **called an aged male voice. Zabuza's eyes widen as he is sent flying across the bridge again. Everyone looks to find a figure walking towards the blonde.

The figure has short spiked orange hair and Rinnegan eyes. He wears a Jounin flask Jacket, a long sleeved blue shirt and blue Jounin style pants. He has medical tape wrapped around his legs and wears a white cloak with red flames around the edge. On the back of the cloak are the words 'yellow flash'. He wears a Konoha Hitai-ite around his forehead.

Kakashi stares his single eye widen in shock, "M…M…Minato-sensei!" Kurenai stares at the Cyclops then at the figure. True to his words the figure is, Minato Namikaze the fourth Hokage.

Naruto sighs in relief, "For a second I would have been a goner. Lucky I summoned my Tendou or Deva Path before I came. Zabuza and everyone allow me to introduce my Deva Realm Namikaze Minato the Yondaime Hokage and Konoha's yellow Flash. Also I should mention he's my father." Minato stares at, Zabuza and vanishes in a yellow flash. Before Zabuza can even blink, he is sent flying into the air.

"**Sougonton: Yochi Genshuku Shi San (**Gravity Style: Earth's Gravity times 3**)!" **Zabuza is slammed into the bridge as the gravity around him is increased three fold. A large crater forms beneath the demon of the mist. Zabuza yells as he falls through the bridge followed by debris.

The force around, Zabuza is released and he starts hopping across the debris. Reaching back to the top he glares, "I don't know what you did kid but I'll kill you!" Zabuza charges both Rinnegan users. Both hold out there hands **"Banshou Ten'in!"** said Naruto and, Zabuza is sent flying towards the two. **"Shinra Tensei!"** Minato said sending, Zabuza flying across the bridge and into the ground. Zabuza glares at the two _"Both have the same powers. It'll be difficult then for me to get close damn it…" _Zabuza charges them forming ten water Clones. Minato holds up a Palm **"Banshou Ten'in!"** The ten clones and Zabuza are flung towards the two. Naruto raises his palm **"Shinra Tensei!" **Zabuza grins and forms a clone in mid air. Using a replacement he swaps himself with the clone. Landing on the ground he charges, Naruto.

Minato holds up a palm **"Shinra Tensei!" **Zabuza switches himself with a kunai knife, curtsey of, Naruto. Appearing to the side, Zabuza swings his sword. Naruto grins, **"Shinra Tensei!" **Zabuza is sent sprawling across the bridge.

"Zabuza-Zabuza-Zabuza what ever should I do. There was more then a five second time gap." Zabuza hits the gorund, only to turn into water. Naruto spins around as the cleaver descends upon him. **"Banshou Ten'in!" **Zabuza growls as he is propelled towards the Yondaime, **"Shinra Tensei!" **The fourth sends, Zabuza across the bridge.

"Even if you manage to get us both to use **Shinra Tensei** you'd have ta get us to use it at the same time. If we used it individually it allows at least a three second gap. So we have more then enough time to prepare our next attack." Zabuza grins as he dissolves into water. Naruto spins around dodging an incoming clone **"Shinra Tensei!" **At the exact same time the real, Zabuza is attack, Minato **"Shinra Tensei!' **Minato pushes, Zabuza back. Zabuza quickly switches himself with a clone.

Naruto curses as Zabuza swings his Zanbatou hitting him with the flat side. Naruto cries out as a snap is heard in his left arm. Naruto rolls across the bridge coming to a stop next to, Minato. Rising to his feet he tries to move his left arm. He scowls as he finds it broken.

Zabuza grins sadistically, "I managed to break your arm ten points to me. Also first blood was twenty points I'm up thirty. Kid it's a whole new ball game!" Zabuza charges the blonde. Minato appears in front of, Naruto **"Banshou Ten'in!' **Zabuza is propelled towards them, **"Shinra Tensei!' **Zabuza switches himself with a random brick**. **Zabuza appears behind, Minato kicking him over to the child and swings his sword. Naruto holds up a hand **"Shinra Tensei!" **Zabuza switches himself with, Minato and his sword descends.

"ITS OVER KID!" Zabuza's sword descends only for crimson red chakra to surround the blonde's body. A hand made of red chakra grabs the sword. Zabuza's eyes widen as he is sent flying into a pillar of cement. The red chakra slowly leaves the boys body healing his left arm in the process. **"I told you if you die I die and I won't let that happen"** said Kyuubi her voice ringing in the boys mind, _"Thanks I owe you one."_

The onlookers including Haku (Who stopped fighting with Hinata and Shino to watch Naruto and Zabuza) stare in awe. The Jounin stare in worry _"Is the seal breaking?" _thought both teachers. Naruto glares at the 'demon'.

Zabuza laughs at the boy, "Kid you truly interest me. But no more playing lets end it right here, right now! Zabuza swings his giant cleaver. Naruto intercepts it with his Muramasa.

Naruto uses his white step to make some distance. Deva closes the distance and throws a volley of punches. Zabuza blocks each incoming fist and kicks the fourth. Minato rolls to the side and throws another volley of punches. Zabuza blocks every punch again. Zabuza then manages to impale a kunai knife in the man's right shoulder.

Naruto holds up a hand **"Banshou Ten'in!" **Zabuza digs his sword in the bridge and tries to resist, but throws a volley of kunai. **"Shinra Tensei!" **Minato sends, Zabuza rolling across the bridge and his kunai into the ocean. Naruto appears in a yellow flash, "My new technique I call it** Raiontei** or lightning Step **Shinra Tensei!" **Zabuza grits his teeth as he is send rolling across the bridge once more but is separate from his sword.

Jumping to his feet, Zabuza forms the bird seal **"Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!" **Water rises from the ocean below forming a large water dragon.

Naruto stares at the giant dragon, **"Shinra Tensei!" **The water dragon chatters only to reform a second later!

Minato appears using his own **Shinra Tensei**. Rain falls as; Zabuza appears swinging his giant cleaver**. **Naruto stares as; Zabuza descends and raises a palm **"Shinra Tensei!" **Zabuza is sent skidding backwards. Appearing beside, Minato is a water clone **"Shinra Tensei!" **Minato sends the clone flying. Another clone appears, next to, Naruto swinging its giant Zanbatou.

Naruto stares as the blonde inches towards him. He curses mentally counting down the seconds _"3." _Zabuza grins as his blade reaches the blonde _"4 I'm fucked!"_ **"I'll protect you Naruto-kun." **A hand of red chakra erupts from, Naruto's stomach blocking the giant sword. Zabuza cuts, Naruto across the chest with a hidden Kunai knife, making him bleed.

Another clone appears **"Shinra Tensei!" **Naruto sends both, Zabuza clones into pillars making them burst. Naruto sighs in relief _"Thanks Kyuubi." _**"Think nothing of it." **

Zabuza glares at the boy, "I forgot about that red chakra. Lucky you have it. It you didn't you'd be dead boy." Minato appears raising a hand **"Shinra Tensei!" **Zabuza switches himself with a log **"Suiton: Mizu Kamikiri no Jutsu (**Water Style: Rising Water Slicer technique**)!" **Heading towards, Naruto is s jet of water traveling through the bridge. The jet of water slices through the cement.

Naruto raises a palm **"Sougonton: Kuuchufuyou no Jutsu (**Gravity Release: Levitation Technique**)!"** Naruto's body slowly starts to lift into the air, the ground around him crumbles. Debris floats around the blonde boy. Naruto holds out a palm **"Sougonton: Inryoku Zoukyou no Jutsu (**Gravity Release: Gravity Increase Technique**)!" **Closing his palm the water is destroyed by an unknown pressure. The cement around the water collapses falling into the ocean below.

"**Banshou Ten'in!' **Zabuza is sent skidding across the ground towards, Naruto. Zabuza impales the bridge temporary stopping himself. Minato appears next to the blonde **"Banshou Ten'in!" **both Rinnegan users cried. Zabuza's sword is ripped out and he is sent soaring towards them. **"Shinra Tensei!" **both called sending the Nuke-nin flying. Zabuza bursts into a puddle of water, **"Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!" **Naruto looks behind to find a giant water dragon descending followed by fifteen others.

A second figure appears in a flash of black, **"Amaterasu (**Goddess of the Sun**)!" **A large wave of black flames washes over the bridge completely and utterly destroying the dragons. The flames die down as the bridge is covered in scorch marks.

Standing next to the two Rinnegan users is another. The figure has long spiked orange hair with black streaks running through it. He is dressed in red battle armour. Underneath he wears black Anbu pants and a long sleeved black shirt. Strapped to his back is giant axe-like weapon bearing two crescent moon-shaped blades fused together at the backs, with a large looped chain connected to the shaft at the end of the handle (think Nnoitra Jiruga the fifth Espada's Zanpukto).

On the back of his armour is the Uchiha clan crest. His Rinnegan is slightly different as inside as it has three tomoes but are connected by a thick black circular line. Each tomoe is hollow and has three lines leading off from the center.

Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura recognise the figure. "Uchiha Madara!" The three said in union. Zabuza backs up as he stares at the first Uchiha. (Note Madara is dead in my fic so I could use him as, one of Naruto's bodies!)

"Allow me to introduce my Hell Path Uchiha Madara the first Uchiha! He holds the Mangekyou Sharingan and the Rinnegan both fused together!" Madara closes the distance grapping his giant axe like weapon. He swings the giant scythe only for, Zabuza to block it.

"Give up, Zabuza you are out numbered and out gunned!" Madara's eyes start spinning **"Amaterasu!" **Zabuza leaps over the side of the bridge as a torrent of flames wash over the area. Zabuza runs up the sides and gives a fierce glare, "Heh you think you can scare me kid? Just because you have them doesn't mean you'll win!" Zabuza charges like a man possessed "Zabuza it ends here!" Minato raises a palm **"Banshou Ten'in!" **Zabuza is flung towards Minato **"Shinra Tensei!" **Zabuza is then sent soaring towards, Naruto. Madara appears doing hand seals **"Katon: Kasai Shasai no Jutsu (**Fire Style: Fire Bonds technique**)!" **Ropes of fire wrap around the demon of the mist.

"IT ends Zabuza **Banshou Ten'in!" **Zabuza soars towards the blonde. Naruto holds his Muramasa and it is engulfed by lightning. Zabuza's eyes widen as he is about to be impaled "ZABUZA-SAMA!" Haku takes Zabuza's place and is impaled on, Naruto's sword.

The Demon of the mist stares as, Haku lays limp on his opponent's sword. Naruto pulls his sword out. Haku's body falls to the ground. Zabuza breaks his bonds and charges the blonde. Naruto swings his sword channelling lightning chakra through it. Zabuza's Zanbatou is deflected as the demon of the mist, impaled. Zabuza grins as his sword cuts, Naruto across the ribs.

Clapping is heard coming from the end of the bridge. Everyone turns to find Gatou and an army of mercenaries. Appearing next to Gatou is his two samurai's holding…TSUNAMI!!

"Well-Well the demon of the mist being beaten by a mere child. It's a good thing to. After all I wasn't really going to pay them so you did me a favour kid." Gatou looks towards Haku and sneers, "It's a shame she had to die she would have been a good fuck. But lucky me I have three other sluts to use and tsunami making four!" Gatou bursts into laughter. Naruto sheathes his sword. Minato walks over placing, Haku besides Zabuza. Naruto places his hands on their heads.

Chakra engulfs the two and consumes there bodies. Haku's hair changes colour turning a light shade of orange following by Zabuza's. Everyone watches as the two dead bodies rise from the dead. "Yes, rise, Zabuza my Asura Path and Haku my Animal Path rise and serve me!" Zabuza instantly grabs his Zanbatou and rushes the massive army with a pair of Rinnegan eyes.

Haku follows the Asura path forming thousands of ice needles. Naruto laughs as the two destroy the army. He vanishes in a flash of yellow appearing behind the Samurai. **""Sougonton: Yochi Genshuku Shi San!" **The two Samurai are sent face first into the cement. Naruto unsheathes his sword and decapitates them. Tsunami runs over to the Konoha Shinobi and her father.

Naruto turns to the remaining two hundred or so mercs, Zabuza, Haku, Minato and Madara surrounding him. Naruto dispels his Deva, Asura and Animal paths. Madara stares at the group **"Amatersu!" **The mercs are covered in a torrent of black flames completely incinerating them. Nothing it left not even ash. Madara then goes up in smoke.

Naruto wipes a bit of sweat from his forehead, before falling onto one knee. "Seems I've used a bit to much chakra" Naruto slowly stands and walks towards the others, "Tazuna, Gatou is dead Wave if freed." Tazuna smiles at the boy and envelops him in a hug, "Naruto thank you my boy!" Naruto chuckles before he collapses into bliss unconsciousness his wounds instantly healing.

* * *

**The End**

**Read and Review please.**

**Also this will now be a NarutoXFemkyuu fic. **

**Currently Bodies: 10 paths of pain**

**Asura Path: Zabuza**

**Abilities:**

**- Water Ninjutsu**

**- Kenjutsu**

**- Robotic Andriod capable of launching missles from its arms**

**Deva Path: Minato**

**Abilities**

**- Shinra Tensei**

**- Banshou Ten'in**

**- Gravity Ninjutsu**

**- Hiraishin, Rasengan**

**- Lightning Ninjutsu**

**Hell Path: Madara**

**Abilities**

**- Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan**

**- Amaterasu, Tsukiyomi, Susanoo**

**- Fire, Earth, Lava Ninjutsu**

**- King of Hell**

**- Genjutsu**

(Try Guessing the Earth, Heaven, Preta and Human if you do then i will allow you to make up a Jutsu for, Naruto to use on a daily bases, or decided to pair him up with a second girl.)

**Jutsu**

**Sougonton: Oshi **(Gravity release: Pressure)

Rank: C

Range: Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m)  
Type: Attack

Using the gravity element, Naruto will apply pressure to his opponents crushing there bones. Gravity will increase inside his opponents body more so around there bones. The bones will break under the pressure.

**Kirigakure no Jutsu (**Hidden Mist Technique**)**

Rank: D  
Range: -  
Type: Supplementary

Kirigakure no Jutsu is a Ninjutsu technique utilized by Hidden Mist ninja. The ninja causes the area surrounding their target to be covered in fog. The low visibility allows the ninja to silently and secretly assassinate their target

**Mizu Bunshin **(Water Clone)

Rank: C  
Range: -  
Type: Supplementary

Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu is a Ninjutsu technique that utilizes water to create a Bunshin clone. Unlike a normal Bunshin, the Mizu Bunshin has the ability to interact more with the environment due to it having physical substance. This allows the clone to carry out limited attacks on its target. The range of the clone is limited however; it can not travel very far from the original body. If the Mizu Bunshin is injured, the clone will usually revert back into its natural water state.

**Suiton: Kyojin Suiryuudan no Jutsu (**Water Style: Giant Water Dragon Technique)

Rank: A  
Range: Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m), Far (10m+)  
Type: Attack

Suiton • Kyojin Suiryuudan no Jutsu is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Water Element. The ninja does a long string of hand seals which then causes a column of water in the form of a dragon to rise from the water and then strike their target. Unlike the Suiryuudan the dragon is at least three times larger. Also as the dragon is fed more chakra it will expand. After being destroyed by pumping chakra into its water particles it will reform to be used once more.

**Raiton: Rai Kunai IchijuuNii no Jutsu (**Lightning Style: lightning Kunai 12technique**)**

Type: Offensive

Rank: C

Range: Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m),

Rai Kunai is a Ninjutsu using the Lightning Element. The caster will use lightning chakra to form Kunai knifes made of lightning. This Jutsu can be used in conjunction with regular kunai knives or if you have none left. This technique when hasn't been mastered requires the caster to say the number of Kunai they want example SanjuuNii or 32. After mastering the Jutsu the number is no longer required the caster is able to summon as many as he or she desires.

**Suiton: Ja no Kuchi no Jutsu (**Water Style: Mouth of the Serpent Technique**)**

**Type:** Offensive

Rank: C,

Range: Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m), Far (10m+)

This jutsu allows the user to summon a large amount of water. The water then transforms itself into the shape of a snake and crashes down on their enemy, literally swallowing them. After it has swallowed them it turns into a river that carries their enemy away.

**Suiton: Suijinheki no Jutsu (**Water Style: Water Encampment Wall Technique**)**

Rank: B  
Range: Close (0m ~ 5m)  
Type: Defence

Suiton • Suijinheki is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Water Element. The ninja will first do a string of hand seals and then proceed to blow out a jet of water from their mouth to act as a water barrier from incoming attack.

**Sensatsu Suishou (**Thousand Flying Water needles of death**)**

Rank: B  
Note: Special Bloodline Technique  
Range: Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m)  
Type: Attack

Sensatsu Suishou is a Ninjutsu technique unique to Haku's bloodline. Unlike every other hand seal, Haku is able to create the technique by forming hand seals on only one hand. To create the needles, Haku forms the needed hand seal and then kicks water into the air with his foot. The water then rises into the air and takes the form of a thousand needles. These needles then come raining down on his target.

**Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu (**Water Style: Water Dragon Projectile technique)

Rank: B  
Range: Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m), Far (10m+)  
Type: Attack

Suiton • Suiryuudan no Jutsu is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Water Element. The ninja does a long string of hand seals which then causes a column of water in the form of a dragon to rise from the water and then strike their target.

**Rasengan **(spiralling Sphere)

Rank: A  
Range: Close (0m ~ 5m)  
Type: Attack

Rasengan was a Ninjutsu technique developed over the span of three years by the Fourth Hokage. The technique was taught to his sensei Jiraiya, who then passed it on to the young ninja Naruto years later. Like Kage Bunshin, Naruto would adopt the technique as a signature move and make it all his own. The technique is unlike other jutsu in that it does not require any handseals; it just relied on the ninja's ability to mould chakra. The ninja concentrates a contained, fast, rotating sphere of chakra in the palm of their hand which can cause much destructive impact.

Thus the technique was pure shape manipulation of chakra, unlike most elemental techniques which are shape and nature manipulation. Hatake Kakashi stated the technique was unfinished for this reason, as the Fourth Hokage did not get a chance to add some form of nature manipulation to it and it was even unclear whether it is even possible for an elemental nature to be added. Naruto dedicated himself to this task though, in the hopes of fusing his Wind elemental nature with the Rasengan's shape manipulation. He eventually succeeded after long and hard training, which took advantage of Kage Bunshin's memory absorption capabilities. He was able to finish the Jutsu in the span of a few weeks what would have taken a normal ninja numerous years. The new Wind Element version was thus named Fuuton: Rasengan.

**Sougonton: Yochi Genshuku Shi San (**Gravity Style: Earth's Gravity times 3**)**

Rank: A  
Range: Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m), Far (10m+)  
Type: Attack

Sougonton: Yochi Genshuku Shi San is a Ninjutsu utilising the gravity element. The number added to the end signifies how much the caster wishes to increase the earths gravity around there opponent. Example is San or three the gravity will be increased by three times around the opponent.

**Sougonton: Kuuchufuyou no Jutsu (**Gravity Release: Levitation Technique**)**

Rank: C

Range: Unknown

Type: Supplementary

Kuuchufuyou is a Ninjutsu utilising the gravity element. Naruto will activate this Jutsu decreasing all gravity around his body making him lighter then a feather. This will enable him to levitate in mid air. Using the gravity element it allows him to not float randomly by using it in a set spot so that area is only affect for instance only part of his body, some of his body will still be waited but not by much.

**Sougonton: Inryoku Zoukyou no Jutsu (**Gravity Release: Gravity Increase Technique)

Rank: B  
Range: Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m), Far (10m+)  
Type: Attack

Inryoku Zoukyou is a Ninjutsu utilising the gravity element. Naruto will use gravity to affect his opponents Jutsu to crush them and the ground round them. This allows him to utterly shatter his enemies NinJutsu.

**Amaterasu (**Goddess of the Sun**)**

Type**:** Kekkai Genkai, Offensive,

Rank: S+,

Range: Short range (0-5m

Goddess of the Sun is a Ninjutsu using the fire element. Madara will conquer up a torrent of black flames as hot as the sun. These flames will cover a small area and completely and utterly incinerate everything not even leaving ash.

Nothing ever escapes these flames. Even the slightest touch will incinerate everything and spread.

**Katon: Kasai Shasai no Jutsu (**Fire Style: Fire Bonds technique**)**

Rank: C  
Range: Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m)  
Type: Supplementary

Kasai Shasai is a Ninjutsu utilising the fire element. The hell path Madara uses this jutsu to form binds made of pure fire. Using these binds he'll capture his opponent allow, Naruto to finish the job. But the longer the binds are in place they will actually burn their captives skin.

**Suiton: Mizu Kamikiri no Jutsu (**Water Style: Rising Water Slicer technique**)**

Rank: C  
Range: Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m)  
Type: Attack

Suiton • Mizu Kamikiri is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Water Element. To utilize this technique, Shizuku will first be under the influence of Yomi's evil medically enhanced chakra. This will grant him Water chakra. He will then slam his foot to the ground, causing water to rise up and travel towards his target as a slicing jet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Naruto scowls as he sits at the head of the table. He finds everyone staring at him, "WHAT!" Kakashi stares at Naruto "Does, Hokage-sama no about your Deva and Hell Path Naruto! Especially the Yondaime!" Naruto looks at a glaring Kakashi, anger radiating from him same as Kurenai.

"Firstly he doesn't. Secondly what I do with these bodies is none of your concern. Thirdly I am the fourth's son so I can use his body any way I like so you, the third, the village nor the council can tell me what I can do with it. Fourthly using these bodies allows them to regain the much held fear they held when they were alive. Fifthly this allows them to still protect the village through me. I desire to protect my precious people and I can do that with them! Now shut up because I don't want to hear it. I'm off to train with my new bodies!"

Naruto vanishes with his **Raiontei **and appears in a small clearing. Releasing a burst of chakra a small scroll appears. Unravelling it he looks down the long list of Jutsu.

"So many to choose from….Uh I think I'll pick **Ninpou: Dokugiri (**Ninja Art: Poison Fog**)**, the only hand seal is tiger. BY kneading chakra into the body, the chakra is changed into a special chemical like substance. When this substance comes in contact with the air outside the body, it instantly changes and is transformed into a mist of deadly poison. Cool lets try it." Performing the tiger seal, Naruto starts kneading chakra inside his body. Opening his mouth he tries to releases a poison gas only to burp. Trying again but this time he layers, chakra through all his organs and into his mouth.

He tries again **"Ninpou: Dokugiri no Jutsu!" **Naruto opens his mouth only to bring up purple melting vomit. He scowls at this, "Not what I was aiming for. Maybe I'm not using enough chakra." Naruto performs the seal and channels twice the amount of chakra, **"Ninpou: Dokugiri no jutsu!" **Naruto opens his mouth only to start a coughing attack. Naruto ends up coughing up a ball of purple blood.

Naruto wipes his mouth and sighs, "Jeez didn't expect that." **"Kit I should probably tell you that every time you make the chemical substance for the Jutsu. My chakra sees it has a threat and gets rid of it." **Naruto pouts at this news, _"So I can't learn the Jutsu Just great." _**"Maybe you can't, but maybe one of your bodies can."**

Naruto grins to this and summons Haku, "Alright, Haku I want you to learn **Ninpou: Dokugiri!" **The Animal path simple nods her head and walks away and into another clearing. **"Lucky you don't have to explain anything to her. After all anything you learn is sent to the body that the technique is most desired for." **

Naruto reopens his scroll and looks long the list again, "Let's find a second Jutsu." His eyes scan over the many element jutsu inside, "Ah **Katon Ninpou: Hibashiri (**Fire Release Ninja Art: Running Fire**). **By channelling fire nature chakra into the ground, the caster is able to send multiple jets of flames to surround his target. These flames can be used to form a ring around the opponent. Combined with **Fuuton: Kami Oroshi (**Wind Release: Godly wins form the Mountain**)** to form a large fire tornado. Alright the only hand seals are ram, boar and tiger." Performing the three seals, Naruto channels fire chakra into the ground **"Katon Ninpou: Hibashiri!" **Naruto kicks one of his legs releasing a jet of running fire. The fire travels along the ground burning anything it touches.

"Let's try for more jets **Katon Ninpou: Hibashiri!" **Naruto kicks his leg again releasing twin jets of fire. The jets travel to a single tree and engulf it in flames.

"ALRIGHT!" **"Naru-kun could you quiet down a bit, your giving me a headache. **_**Wait Kun where did that come from?" **__"Hai Kyuu-san." _

Performing the three seals, Naruto recasts his Jutsu using more chakra **"Katon Ninpou: Hibashiri no Jutsu!" **Naruto as he releases his chakra accidently, sending a large amount of wind chakra into the technique.

Naruto watches as the flames become a torrent of waves washing over the forest. "SHIT!" Naruto starts rapidly performing hand seals, **"Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!" **A large vacuum of water rises around the blonde. The water turns into a giant dragon and collapses on top of the blazing forest.

"**Suiton: Bakusui Shouha no Jutsu (**Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave Technique**)!" **Naruto forms the snake seal and expels a large torrent of water from his gullet. The water washes over the forest wetting everything and flooding near by farms. Naruto sighs in relief as the flames are put out, "Okay note to self pay attention adding that much wind chakra to a fire Jutsu equals big fire."

Naruto chuckles sheepishly as the clearing around him no longer exists just burnt trees and scorched land. Naruto quickly uses Raiontei to appear in a clearing 5km away. Naruto sighs in relief as he flops to the ground.

"Wouldn't want to be caught I'd hate to be yelled at. Let's just hope Haku is okay."

**

* * *

**

Next Day

Our blonde hero sighs as he waits for his companions to arrive on the bridge. As he waits, he pulls out a scroll labelled 'gravity release'. Naruto takes out a pen and starts writing down notes.

The blonde looks up after ten minutes to find his companions arriving. Behind the seven is the entire village. Naruto smiles and waves too the group of people. Tazuna, Tsunami and Inari walk over with the Konoha Ninja.

Naruto stands to his feet, sealing his scroll away. Tazuna smiles at the blonde, "Thank you for all you have done, Naruto. Thanks to you wave is free. You have our gratitude. If you ever need somewhere to stay you are welcome in wave." Naruto bows to the older male, "Thank you, Tazuna-san."

Kakashi gives an eye smile, "Well we best be on our wave." With that the group turns and leaves the bridge. Tazuna grins and turns to the villagers, "What should we name the Bridge?" Inari smiles at his grand-father, "How about the Great Naruto Bridge after our saviour!" The crow erupts into cheers.

**

* * *

**

Naruto

As the group walks through the forest, Naruto finds himself on the end of many stares. The blonde boy stops in his tracks. "The stares are getting uncomfortable you now. I mean I'm use to them but from my own comrades. Na so I think I'll go on ahead." Naruto starts to walk away, only to have to dodge a volley of Kunai. Naruto spins around to find, Sasuke launching another volley.

Naruto ducks the incoming kunai as, Sasuke rushes him. The Uchiha throws a fist aimed at the boys head. Naruto ducks under it and holds out a palm, **"Shinra Tensei!" **Sasuke is sent flying into a tree, "What do you think you're doing? As I told, Kiba attacking a fellow Nin is illegal!" Sasuke glares at the Rinnegan user, "Dobe give me your POWER! I deserve it not you! I need to kill him!" Sasuke charges the blonde.

"**Sougonton: Oshi **(Gravity release: Pressure**)!" **A pressure comes toppling down upon the Uchiha sending him in the ground. Sasuke rises to his feet only to collapse again. The Uchiha struggles against the strange force compressing against his body.

Naruto releases the, Uchiha and sighs, "Okay, Sasuke if you want to fight, we'll fight." The others edge towards them "Everyone stay out of this it's between me and Sasuke!" Naruto stares at the black haired teen.

Sasuke rises to his feet giving an Uchiha glare, "DIE DOBE!" Sasuke charges the 'dead-last'. Naruto simple holds out a hand **"Shinra Tensei!" **

Sasuke is propelled into a tree. Naruto forms ten shadow clones who rush the Uchiha. Sasuke charges the clones and destroys them. Sasuke forms the Tiger seal **"****Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!" **Sasuke breathes in before expelling ten balls of fire. Naruto's eyes narrow as he sees dozens of shuriken inside the fireballs.

Naruto simple breathes in **"Fuuton: Daitoppa (**Wind Release: Great Breakthrough**)!" **Naruto opens his mouth and launches a blast of wind. The wind rips the fireballs apart and sends the shuriken flying in random directions.

The Uchiha rushes the Nin in white **"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" **Sasuke expels a large fireball from his mouth. Naruto laughs as he dissolves into black roses, **"Magen:**** Jigoku Gouka no Jutsu (**Demonic Illusion: Hells Fire Technique**)!" **Sasuke's eyes widen as a giant ball of fire consumes his body. He screams as the flames 'burn' his skin. After moments of screaming he calms down _"Genjutsu!" _**"KAI!" **Sasuke releases a burst of chakra releasing him from the illusion.

Naruto charges, Sasuke only to explode into a pile of black rose. Sasuke looks fort he blonde desperately. Without knowing it his Sharingan suddenly activates two tomoe in each eye. Naruto sighs as the Uchiha activates his Doujutsu, "So your Sharingan has awoken feh it can't save you!" Sasuke gives an arrogant smirk, "I'm an Uchiha I'm an Elite you're a Dead last! You're just nobody!"

"You think you're elite just because of your name and bloodline. Sasuke, that's pure arrogance on your department like the Hyuuga's. But unlike you the Hyuuga's can back up there power!" Sasuke glares his Sharingan spinning wildly.

Naruto gives his foxy grin, "Sasuke just because you have the Sharingan, doesn't mean you'll be able to copy my Jutsu. After all I'm only going to use one element! **Sougonton: Kireme (**Gravity Release: Break**)!" **Naruto holds up a hand and closes it. The ground starts to shake before it collapses. Sasuke's eyes widen as the ground beneath him shatters. He grabs onto the sides and pulls himself out of a large hole.

"**Sougonton: Juuyousei Nami no Jutsu (**Gravity Release: Gravity Wave**)!" **Naruto claps his hands and places them on the ground. A shockwave spreads throughout the earth. Pressure comes crashing down on a wide scale area. Sasuke's knees buckle before he collapses. He tries to rise only to be pushed into the ground by an invisible force.

"**Sougonton: Juuyousei Tama (**Gravity Release: Gravity Bullet Technique**)!" **Naruto breathes in before firing a strange ball of red energy. The energy ball soars towards, Sasuke. The Uchiha feels the strange pressure leaving his body. He jumps to his feet and dodges the bullet.

The ball of energy hits a tree and causes it to shatter into thousands of shards. The ground beneath it caves in as three more trees explode into splinters. The on lookers stare in awe.

"Did you know that no one thought of gravity as an element? The truth is Gravity is the oldest element in existence. But of course no one can use it. Gravity is the force around us. If we can control Gravity we can control all. The only person that's been known in history to use Gravity was the sage of Six Paths the creator of Ninjutsu." Naruto holds up a palm **"Banshou Ten'in!" **Sasuke soars towards the blonde. Sasuke grins and launches a volley of Kunai. **"Shinra Tensei!" **Sasuke and his Kunai are repelled in opposite directions. **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **(If you don't know what this is slap yourself)**!" **Twenty puffs of smoke appear around the blonde. Appearing from the smoke are twenty Rinnegan users. The clones dash the 'last' Uchiha. Sasuke sneers and performs a set of hand seals, **"Katon: Karyuu Endan no Jutsu (**Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Missile**)!" **Naruto raises an eyebrow as a jet of flames decimates his clones, "May I ask how you acquired that Jutsu?"  
Sasuke gives an arrogant smirk, "Kakashi." Naruto sighs at the Uchiha's reply. The Blonde boy turns to his sensei, "Did you teach, Sakura a technique as well?" Kakashi shakes his head, "Kurenai showed her a Medical Ninjutsu and a Genjutsu. I was training Kiba and Sasuke."

Naruto shrugs his shoulders, "Not like I care if you activate your Sharingan. I don't care if you copy Jutsu's that almost all Shinobi no. But the moment you start copying, Jutsu that other Shinobi worked hard to create. That is the moment I kick your ass!" Naruto forms the sheep, horse and dragon seals **"Doton: Doryuudan no Jutsu (**Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bombs)**!" **A large dragon head made of mud rises next to the blonde. The dragon opens his mouth and launches hundreds of mud bombs, **"Katon: Karyuudan no Jutsu (**Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bombs**)!" **Naruto releases a stream of fire from his mouth igniting the projectiles.

Sasuke watches as the flaming mud bombs descend upon him, **"Suiton: Suijinheki no Jutsu!" **Sasuke places his palms on the ground. Water erupts from beneath the ground, forming a medium sized wall. Naruto's eyes narrow wondering how he new that Jutsu. Naruto looks to, Kakashi finding him just as surprised.

Naruto looks to, Hinata his eyes narrow as he finds a faint bruise on her wrist. Naruto turns to, Sasuke "How did you learn that Jutsu?" Sasuke sneers, "Hinata was gracious enough to let me borrow her Jutsu scroll." Sasuke gives an arrogant smirk. Anger rises in the blonde, "She didn't give it to you generously did she? You hurt her and stole the scroll. I can tell by the bruising of her right wrist." Sasuke sneers at the white Nin, "So what she's weak I deserve power not her not you!"

Sasuke charges the blonde performing hand seals, **"Katon: Haisekishou no Jutsu (**Fire Release: Burning Ash technique**)!" **Sasuke breathes in and expels a large amount of superheated ash from his mouth. Naruto simple raises a hand **"Banshou Ten'in!" **Sasuke grins as he and the cloud are dragged towards the blonde. Sasuke quickly switches himself with… HINATA! Naruto's eyes widen he rushes into the ash just as, Sasuke clicks his teeth **"Shinra Tensei!" **Naruto launches, Hinata over to Shino and Kiba. The ash ignites into a large explosion. Sasuke laughs "YES I DEFEATED HIM! I AM AN UCHIHA AN ELITE I AM ALL POWEFUL!" Suddenly, Naruto appears behind, Sasuke with his** Raiontei **"You endangered a fellow Ninja. You don't even care for anyone. I will kill you for trying to hurt her! **"Magen: Kinen no Yutori (**Demonic Illusion: Room of Memories)**!"**

Sasuke visions blurs as he appears chained to a chair. Naruto stares at the Uchiha, "You shall live my life FOR FIVE DAYS!" And so the torture begins. Sasuke drops to the gorund screaming hysterically. He claws at the ground, stab wounds, burns and bruises appear all over his body.

Naruto watches as the torture becomes real, the affects appearing on his body. Naruto turns to the group, "This is what happens when you live my life for more than a day. The illusion becomes so real. That the injuries inflicted in the illusion appears on there body. The body basically thinks the illusion is real. So it starts inflicting damage upon itself. He lived my life for five days. He didn't even last the first three hours. His mind is weak. The battle is over I'll head to Konoha with the Uchiha. I will get him to a hospital and then some psychological help." Naruto throws the boy over his shoulder, and vanishes with **Raiontei.**

Naruto blurs across the country side. The blonde boy uses lightning step after lightning step. After at least fifty lightning steps he finally arrives at the village. Naruto wipes a small bit of sweat from his forehead. Using another lightning step he appears by the Hospital. He then **Raiontei's **to reception desk, "OI can I get a doctor and a Psychiatrist!" A nurse looks at the blonde then his package. Immediately dozens of nurses and doctors rush over grabbing the, Uchiha.

Naruto sighs _"Seems they'll only ever see me as Kyuubi." _Naruto then **Raiontei's **to the Hokage tower. The blonde hero appears in front of the third scaring him. Hiruzen quickly stashes an orange book into a drawer, "Oh…um…Naruto what can I do for you?" Naruto chuckles at his leader's action, "Na I'm just coming back from my Mission Jiji. The others are on there way I had to head back early. Had too, drop the Uchiha off at the Hospital. Bastard tried to kill me and Hinata so I tortured him. Any way he's going to need to see a psychiatrist for the next for months…" Suddenly the door swings open and a young boy runs in, "NOW I HAVE YOU OLD MAN!!!"

The young boy suddenly trips over his scarf. The boy face plants making, Naruto bursts into laughter. The boy glares at the blonde. Hiruzen sighs as a Jounin rushes into the room, "Honourable Grandson please stop bothering the third." Naruto stares at the glasses wearing Jounin, before at the boy. The child stands to his feet, "Who tripped me?" He stares at, Naruto, "It was you wasn't it!"

"No you tripped over your damn scarf shit head!" Naruto glares at the boy, picking him up by the scruff of his shirt. The man who had come in after the boy pointed frantically to the Hokage. "Let him go, Naruto! That's the Hokage's grandson!"

The boy sneered. "Go ahead! Punch me, I dare ya!" He growled on the inside. _Pft, he's just like everybody else... once they find out who I am, they don't dare lay a hand on me..._

He was promptly proven wrong when Naruto slammed his fist down onto the boy's head. "Like I care one bit **Shinra Tensei!" **Naruto propels, the boy into a wall.

Naruto was trying to mind his own business, but... the darn brat was following him! He immediately turned around, and noted that the boy had hidden behind a cloth cover painted to appear as a fence, and was leaning against such a fence. Unfortunately for the boy, he had it angled wrong. It didn't help that Naruto could see his chakra. "Stop following me, darn it!"

Said boy took down his cover, smirking. "So, you're as good as the rumours say... I have a deal for you! You become my boss, and you teach me the Sexy jutsu that you defeated my gramps with!"

Naruto glanced at the boy. "So, why are you trying to beat your grandfather?"

The young boy sighed. "Grandpa gave me the name Konohamaru, after the village... yet, even though everyone knows the name, nobody calls me that. All they see is the Hokage's grandson. That's why I want the Hokage title for myself."

Naruto closed his eyes, and took off his sunglasses. "Becoming Hokage isn't child's play, you know. It's been eighty years since the Shodai founded this village, and we've only had four Hokage since then. It's not something a brat can take. Besides I have no wish to teach you the Sexy Jutsu. Besides I don't even use the thing anymore. If you want I'll show you a couple of Jutsu. Now follow me." Naruto places his sunglasses back.

Naruto walks off to training field 1 with, Konohamaru on his tail. As the two arrive, Naruto performs the boar, snake, ox, tiger and ram seals, **"Ninpou: Hyaku Chakra Senbon no Jutsu (**Ninja Art: Hundred Chakra Needles Technique**)!" **Naruto releases chakra from his body. The chakra flows around him forming a hundred senbon needles. Thrusting a palm forward, the needles soar through the air. The senbon's impale a random training long.

"That is a C class Ninjutsu because of the chakra needed not the control. By channelling chakra into the air you must picture the chakra taking shape. The image you want is a senbon needles. Next technique **Ninpou: Jouki Enmu no Jutsu (**Ninja Art: Steam Fog Technique**)!" **Naruto breathes in and expels a large amount of hot steam from his mouth. The steam covers a small area bathing it in heated steam. The steam comes together forming a large dense fog.

"That is another C class Ninjutsu it's an upgraded version of the **Kirigakure** because it uses more chakra and requires more control. You channel chakra into your stomach and that chakra is converted into steam. When the steam comes in contact with fresh air it will turn into a large dense fog. It is perfect for hiding or assassinating. The hand seals are Ox, Bird and Snake."

"The last Jutsu the seals are Horse, Monkey, Dog and Ram **Ninpou: Chakra no Tate (**Ninja Art: Shield of Chakra**)!" **Naruto claps his hands together. A thin layer of chakra spreads over them. He holds his arms out stretched. The thin layer of chakra expands form a large protective circular shield of blue chakra.

Cancelling the Jutsu, Naruto turns to, Konohamaru, "I'll show you each one once more **Ninpou: Hyaku Chakra Senbon no Jutsu!" **Naruto expands off Naruto's body forming a hundred senbon needles.

"**Ninpou: Jouki Enmu No Jutsu!" **Naruto opens his mouth and expels a large amount of hot steam. The steam surrounds a training log and turns into a dense fog.

"**Ninpou: Chakra no Tate!" **Naruto claps his hands together. Stretching his hands out a circular shield appears. Cancelling the Jutsu he gives a foxy grin, "Alright Konohamaru you try."

Konohamaru nods and performs the seals boar, snake, ox, tiger and ram, **"Ninpou: Hyaku Chakra Senbon no Jutsu!" **Konohamaru expels chakra form his body. Konohamaru focuses on forming senbon needles. The needles start to form only to explode. Konohamaru shrieks and ducks for cover.

Naruto chuckles at the younger boys attitude, "Again, but this time, Konohamaru focus more, you were too distracted." Konohamaru nods and performs the seals, **"Ninpou: Hyaku Chakra Senbon no Jutsu!" **Chakra needles start to form in mid air, one at first before multiplying. A hundred soon form only to explode after being thrown.

Konohamaru puts on a face of determination, **"Ninpou: Hyaku Chakra Senbon no Jutsu!" **Konohamaru expels his chakra, forming a hundred chakra needles. Konohamaru starts to throw them only for the needles to dissolve in mid flight.

Konohamaru pouts as he redoes the Jutsu. So after many trials and errors, Konohamaru finally performs the Jutsu, **"Ninpou: Hyaku Chakra Senbon no Jutsu!' **A hundred needles form in mid air. Konohamaru sends his projectiles into a training log. Naruto claps at the boy's talent. "Good-good, Konohamaru-kun, now for **Ninpou: Jouki Enmu. **Remember you must knead chakra into your stomach and have it be converted into hot steam. By doing this you super heat your chakra. After your chakra has been heated it will force you to sweat on the inside.

That sweat will then be converted into steam. The heated steam will flow from your mouth mixing with a chemical made from your chakra. Once the steam comes in contact with the outside air it will turn into a dense fog. Remember hand seals are Ox, Bird and Snake." Konohamaru nods at his teacher and performs the three seals, **"Ninpou: Jouki enma no Jutsu!" **Konohamaru breathes in only to yelp as his throat burns itself.

"Oh yeah I forgot you have to line your throat with chakra to stop it form burning." Konohamaru glares as, Naruto laughs while scratching his head sheepishly. Konohamaru redoes the seals **"Ninpou: Jouki Enma no Jutsu!'**

Konohamaru breathes in only to belch up a small fireball. "Hey a new Jutsu **Katon: Geppu Kasai **(Fire Release: Belching Fire**)." **Naruto laughs as the smaller boy folds his arms and pouts, "Not funny, Naruto!"

Naruto waves the boy off, "ne-ne calm down Konohamaru, laughing is good for ya. Anyway you forgot to heat your chakra inside your body; instead you heated it in your throat. Now perform it once more." Konohamaru nods and performs the three seals, **"Ninpou: Jouki Enmu no Jutsu!" **Konohamaru opens his mouth and a small amount of steam rises. The steam covers a fourth of a training log and turns into a dense fog.

"Good now add more chakra this time at least four or five times." Konohamaru nods his face beaming with pride, **"Ninpou: Jouki Enmu no Jutsu!" **Konohamaru then expels a large mass of steam. The mass of steam consumes two training logs and turns into a dense fog. Naruto looks at the boy as he collapses to the ground.

"Kid you have the same amount of chakra as a Chunin. Lucky too, after all these three jutsu are all C class." Naruto pulls out a solider pill and tosses it to the thirds grandson, "Eat that so we can continue." Konohamaru swallows the pill and his reserves are refilled.

"Now try the third Jutsu. To perform this chakra you cover your hands in a thin layer of chakra. Stretching your arms out you expand the chakra in your palms. The chakra will expand to form a circular shield, but you must guide the chakra or it won't work. The seals are Horse, Monkey, Dog and Ram" said the blonde as he explained the Jutsu. Konohamaru nods his head enthusiastically and performs the seals, **"Ninpou: Chakra no Tate!" **Konohamaru claps his palms together, covering them in a layer of chakra. He stretches his arms and the chakra expands. Forming in both palms is a square shield. Naruto shakes his head, "Remember circular, circular boy. Also you must fuse both shields together whilst performing the jutsu. Now try again."

Konohamaru performs the seals, **"Ninpou: Chakra no Tate!" **Konohamaru claps his palms together. He covers his hands in chakra and stretches his arms. The chakra expands and fuses together. But instead of becoming circular it turns into an oval.

"Again!" barked the blonde as, Konohamaru performed the seals **"Ninpou: Chakra no Tate!" **This time instead of an oval the shield turns out as a triangle. Naruto rolls his eyes as the boy tries again, **"Ninpou: Chakra no Tate!" **The chakra expands and forms a rectangle. Naruto raises an eyebrow at this. The child growls and performs the Jutsu once more. The shield comes together forming a….who the fuck even knows. Naruto stares at the younger boy noticing his frustration.

"Konohamaru calm down getting angry won't help. Remember guide the chakra think circular motion. You must form the circle before forming the shield. The shield can only be formed outside in." Konohamaru nods because during the entire time he's been forming the shield inside out, **"Ninpou: Chakra no Tate!" **Konohamaru layers his hands in chakra and claps them together. His holds his hands out as a ring of chakra forms in mid air.

The ring appears in front of his body before blue chakra recedes inwards. The chakra comes together to form a large circular blue chakra shield. Naruto claps his hands, "Well done you are done. As a prize a fourth Jutsu, a B class one at that. The seals are Dog, Monkey, Bird, Rat, Boar, Snake, Tiger, Dragon and Ox." Naruto channels chakra into his right hand. He forms a fist and aims it at a tree stump, "**Ninpou: Chakra Hou no Jutsu (**Ninja Art: Chakra Gun Technique (Thank you Yu-Yu Hakushou)**!" **Naruto fires the chakra in a large ball. Konohamaru watches as the ball explodes after punching a hole in a training stump.

"Now if that was a human instead of punching a hole it would just explode. It won't kill someone but it will hurt them. That's the only reason it's not an A. If you channel wind chakra around the edges they become razor blades. Now you must channel chakra into your right fist. Concentrate on it and form a ball of chakra. You then fire that ball after compressing it. Upon contact it should explode." Konohamaru nods and performs the nine hand seals. Channelling chakra into his right fist he aims it at a tree, **"Ninpou: Chakra Hou no Jutsu!" **He concentrates and forms a compressed ball. He launches the chakra ball only for it to explode in his face.

"To much power not enough control. Try again but this time less chakra." Konohamaru nods and performs the Jutsu again. Instead of blowing up in his face it blows up a few seconds after launch. "Not enough chakra that time."

Konohamaru nods and charges chakra into his hand, **"Ninpou: Chakra Hou no Jutsu!" **Konohamaru fires the ball and it explodes on contact with a random tree. Naruto claps as the boy collapses to his knees, "Alright lets rest." In a puff of smoke two cans of soda appear. He opens them both before giving, Konohamaru one. The two sit down on a log.

Naruto smiles at the boy, "Okay Konohamaru listen don't show off your new techniques especially to your friends." Konohamaru pouts at the older boy, "Why not?" Naruto gives a warm smile, "Because that's not what a Hokage would do. A Hokage doesn't flaunt there power they use it to protect there loved ones and the village. That is the Hokage's job to protect his precious people. The Hokage's precious people, is everyone in this village."

Konohamaru nods his head in understanding, "I think I understand. Ne, Naruto who are your precious people?" Naruto smiles at the boy, "Let's see there's your grandfather, Ayame and Teuchi of the Ramen stands, Iruka, my friends Hinata, Shino, Shikimaru and Choji and lastly you." Konohamaru looks up in surprise, "You think I'm one of your precious people boss?" Naruto ruffles the boy's hair, "Of course I do, Konohamaru. Now let's get back to training."

However, at that moment, the man who had been worried about Konohamaru before appeared behind them. Naruto simply adjusted his sunglasses and turned facing the man. He could see through the man's own sunglasses, and he could feel his ugly gaze. _"__Those eyes again... that cold gaze... the same eyes everyone looks down on me with..."_

The man smirked. "Come, young master... let us go home, away from this trash..."

Konohamaru would have none of it. "No way, Ebisu! I'm going to defeat my old man and become Hokage, so don't get in my way!"

Ebisu spread his arms wide as he walked towards Konohamaru. "A Hokage must be well-taught in every aspect of being a Shinobi... something I can teach you. With my teachings you will shortcut your way to, Hokage!"

Konohamaru simple forms the hand seals boar, snake, ox, tiger and ram, **"Ninpou: Hyaku Chakra Senbon no Jutsu!' **Ebisu watches as a hundred chakra needles form in mid air around the young boy. Konohamaru launches the needles towards, Ebisu. The Jounin simply deflects each one. Konohamaru grins and performs the seals Ox, Bird and Snake, **"Ninpou: Jouki Enmu no Jutsu!" **Ebisu watches in awe as a large amount of steam consumes him and a large area. Suddenly the steam turns into a dense fog binding the Jounin. Konohamaru then gives a cry of, **"Ninpou: Chakra Hou no Jutsu!' **Before, Ebisu can even react he is hit by a ball of pure chakra. Ebisu yells as he is sent hurdling into a tree. The Jounin coughs up dust as he stands to his feet.

"I do not remember teaching you those Jutsu's honourable grandson. You must have created them how wonderful." Naruto sneers at the Jounin's audacity to think the kid created those techniques. "OI I created them not, Konohamaru I merely taught them to him." Naruto performs the seals of Boar, Tiger, Ox, Monkey, Bird, Snake, Horse, Tiger and Ram **"Ninpou: Chakra Sandanjuu no Jutsu (**Ninja Art: Chakra Shotgun Technique**)!" **

Naruto channels a large amount of chakra into his fist. The blonde aims and fires thousands of large chakra bullets. Ebisu yells in pain as he is hit by thousands of chakra bullets. Naruto stops his attack and give a peace sign, "I'm the best BELIEVE IT!" Ebisu groans as he lies in a small smoking crater.

Naruto turns to, Konohamaru and pulls out a scroll. He opens it and starts writing down a few, Jutsu. After a few minutes he hands it to the boy, "Alright, Konohamaru I wrote down eight Ninjutsu for you all of them chakra based. I also gave you the **Chakra Sandanjuu** or chakra shotgun. The shotgun it the advanced version of the **Chakra Hou **instead of one bullet it fires thousands. Oh yeah it's an A class Ninjutsu so take care." Naruto vanishes with his lightning step taking, Ebisu with him. Naruto appears in the hospital throwing him on the counter, "Oi I need a nurse, we got a Jounin who got knocked the fuck out." Naruto laughs as he leaves, Ebisu for treatment.

* * *

**The End**

**Also the person who guessed which other 4 bodies, Naruto stole from the Konoha graveyard is Monkey D Dragon with the guess of Hashirama Senju (1****st**** Hokage), Tobirama Senju (2****nd**** Hokage), Sakumo Hatake (Kakashi's father) and Kushina Uzumaki (Naruto's mother)! So he gets to decide if, Naruto gets a second girl and gets to create a Jutsu for our blonde hero!**

**Human Path: Hashirama Senju **

Abilities:

Taijutsu

Wood Ninjutsu

Earth Ninjutsu

Mental Manipulation

Soul removal

Mind Reading

**Preta Path: Tobirama Senju**

Abilities

Water Ninjutsu

Kenjutsu

Lightning Ninjutsu

Storm NinJutsu

Chakra Absorption

**Tenteou (Heaven Path): Kushina Uzumaki**

Abilities:

Kenjutsu

Water, Wind, Ice Ninjutsu

Medical Ninjutsu

**Yochi (Earth Path): Sakumo Hatake**

Abilities

White Chakra

Chakra Fang

Chakra Ninjutsu

Metal Ninjutsu

**Still thinking of abilities so readers and reviewers please recommend abilities that they could use.**

**Jutsu Archive (Gravity and Chakra Ninjutsu are mine, but people are free to use them if they wish to)**

**Ninpou: Dokugiri (**Ninja Art: Poison Fog)

Rank: B  
Range: Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m)  
Type: Attack

Chakra is kneaded within the body and then changed into special chemical substances. It is then ejected through the mouth. When this substance comes in contact with the air outside the body, it instantly changes and is transformed into a mist of deadly poison. As this technique combines NinJutsu, chemistry, and medical knowledge, using it requires fine chakra control and advanced ability in medical NinJutsu.

**Katon Ninpou: Hibashiri (**Fire Release Ninja Art: Running Fire**)**

Rank: Unknown  
Range: Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m)  
Type: Attack

This jutsu will create jets of fire that can be manipulated into several forms (so far, rings of fire or a circle of fire) before striking the target. It can also be used in combination with **Fuuton: Kami Oroshi (**Wind Release: Godly wins form the Mountain**) **to create a tornado of flames.

**Suiton: Bakusui Shouha no Jutsu (**Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave Technique**)**

Rank: B borderline A

Range: Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m), Far (10m+)  
Type: attack

Suiton • Baku Suishouha is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Water Element. After forming the needed hand seals, the caster will expel water from his gullet. This will then expand into a large volume of water

**Fuuton: Daitoppa (**Wind Release: Great Breakthrough**)**

Rank: C  
Range: Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m)  
Type: Attack

Fuuton • Daitoppa is a Ninjutsu technique which utilizes the Wind Element. After bringing his hand to his mouth, the caster will blow a large blast of wind capable of levelling almost anything in its way. A variation of the technique involves a smaller blast of wind which gets ignited with flame.

**Magen:**** Jigoku Gouka no Jutsu (**Demonic Illusion: Hells Fire Technique**)**

Rank: C  
Range: Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m)  
Type: Supplementary

Magen • Jigoku Gouka no Jutsu is a Genjutsu technique that causes its target to see a vision of fire. After the caster forms the needed handseals, a huge ball of fire will descend from the sky to envelope his target. The victims of the GenJutsu will believe they are being engulfed by a torrent of fire and flee their location for safety.

**Sougonton: Kireme (**Gravity Release: Break**)**

Rank: C  
Range: Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m)  
Type: attack

Kireme is a Ninjutsu utilising the Retrieved from ".com/wiki/Fire_Release:_Running_Fire"Gravity element. Using gravity, Naruto make the ground to shake before it collapses. A certain area can also be aimed at for example the ground beneath your opponent. The jutsu with gravities help will create a large hole to grab the enemy within.

**Sougonton: Juuyousei Nami no Jutsu (**Gravity Release: Gravity Wave)

Rank: B

Range: Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m), Far (10m+)  
Type: Attack

Juuyousei Nami is a Ninjutsu utilising the Gravity Element. Naruto after forming the seals will channel gravity chakra into his palms. By clapping them he fuses the chakra together. After placing his palms on the ground a shockwave will be sent through the air. The shockwave initiates the increasing of gravity in the area. Gravity will press against the opponent or a large scale army. This can be used to trap enemy Nin

**Sougonton: Juuyousei Tama (**Gravity Release: Gravity Bullet Technique**)**

Rank: B

Range: Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m),  
Type: Supplementary

Juuyousei Tama is a Ninjutsu using the Gravity Element. After forming the needed hand seals, Naruto will launch a bullet of gravity. The bullet will take the form of a glowing red energy orb. Upon collision gravity will affect what ever it touches. The gravity will proceed to crush its target and anything around it.

Example, Naruto used this against Sasuke but missed. The Bullet hit a tree and caused it to explode into splinters. The ground caved in and three other trees burst into thousands of splinters as well.

**Katon: Karyuu Endan no Jutsu (**Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Missile**)**

Rank: B  
Range: Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m)  
Type: Attack

Katon • Karyuu Endan is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Fire Element. The ninja does a string of hand seals and the proceeds to blow a large jet of fire from their mouth.

**Doton: Doryuudan no Jutsu (**Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bombs)

Rank: B

Range: Close (0m ~ 5m)  
Type: Attack

Doton • Doryuudan is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Earth Element. The ninja will do the necessary hand seals and create a dragon from the river of mud made after using the Doryuu Taiga technique. This dragon will then spew mud projectiles from its mouth.

**Katon: Karyuudan no Jutsu (**Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bombs**)**

Rank: B  
Range: Close (0m ~ 5m)  
Type: Attack

Katon • Karyuudan is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Fire Element. The ninja will do the necessary hand seals and create mud projectiles using the Doryuudan technique. The ninja will then blow a large flame to ignite the mud projectiles

**Katon: Haisekishou no Jutsu (**Fire Release: Burning Ash technique**)**

Rank: B  
Range: Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m)  
Type: Attack

Katon • Haisekishou is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Fire Element. After forming the needed hand seals, the caster will expel an ash from his or her mouth. This large cloud begins to envelope his foe and when the caster clicks his or her teeth, the cloud will ignite in an explosion

**Magen: Kinen no Yutori (**Demonic Illusion: Room of Memories

Rank: A  
Range: -  
Type: -

Kinen Yutori is a Genjutsu used by Naruto. Naruto will trap people in his illusion. The opponent will find themselves in a dark room changed to a chair. After that, Naruto will make them live his life for as long as he feels maybe one hour or a month. But after the first day the injuries inflicted in the illusion appear on the person's body. The body believes that the illusion is real so it will start damaging itself.

**Ninpou: Hyaku Chakra Senbon no Jutsu (**Ninja Art: Hundred Chakra Needles Technique**)**

Rank: C

Range: Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m)  
Type: attack

Hyaku Chakra Senbon Is a Ninjutsu using just a chakra. After the needed hand seal the Ninja will expel chakra from there body to form a hundred senbon needles. These needles can then be used to attack the enemy Nin

**Ninpou: Jouki Enmu no Jutsu (**Ninja Art: Steam Fog Technique**)**

Rank: C

Range: Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m)  
Type: attack

Jouki Enmu is a Ninjutsu using just chakra. The caster will knead chakra in there bodies super heating it. The heat will cause them to sweat on the inside forming the heated steam. Upon using the Jutsu the caster will coat there throat in chakra as to not get burnt. As the stem approaches the mouth it will mix with a chakra like chemical that once exposed to the outside air. The steam will turn into a dense fog.

**Ninpou: Chakra no Tate (**Ninja Art: Shield of Chakra**)**

Rank: C

Range: Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m)  
Type: attack

Chakra no Tate is a Ninjutsu using just chakra. The caster will clap his hands together forming a small layer of chakra over them. Stretching out there arms the caster will form a ring of chakra in front of there body. The chakra will then recede inwards joining together. The basics are to form a circular protective shield.

**Ninpou: Chakra Hou no Jutsu (**Ninja Art: Chakra Gun Technique)

Rank: B

Range: Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m)  
Type: attack

Chakra Hou is a Ninjutsu utilising chakra. After the needed seals, Naruto will channel chakra into his right fist. BY compressing the chakra, Naruto will fire it off as a bullet. Once it comes in contact with an item it will explode

**Ninpou: Chakra Sandanjuu no Jutsu (**Ninja Art: Chakra Shotgun Technique**)**

Rank: A

Range: Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m), Far (10m+)  
Type: Attack

Chakra Sandanjuu is the upgraded version of the Chakra Hou. Instead of fire one bullet the caster will fire thousands of bullets that will explode on contact. This jutsu holds the same basics of Chakra Hou just a lot more chakra and control.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Naruto stares out over the village as he sat on his fathers head. It's been six months since graduation. Six months since he was placed on a Genin team. Naruto just groaned after all the memories have not been fun. Plus, Sasuke had the memories of his torture sealed away by, Ino's father. What pissed him off is that he hasn't even been punished. The council didn't even punish him all he received was a month of D rank missions. The council even demanded, Naruto to give the boy his Jutsu. It seemed the third has given to much power to the damn council.

"_Oi Kyuu-chan is there anyway for me to gain more paths?" _**"To tell you the truth Naru-kun I have know Idea." **Naruto's thoughts were interrupted by a thud and several loud mutterings coming from a back alley not to far away. Naruto moved to see where all the commotion was coming from the back alley behind the post office. Naruto being Naruto was always curious so Naruto went to investigate.

Naruto appeared seeing two people he knew and two people he didn't. Sakura was at the other end of the alley watching helplessly as Konohamaru the grandson of the Sandaime Hokage was being held at the mercy of what looked like a teenager in black pyjamas with a hood on them. Next to the person that was causing immanent threat to Konohamaru was a blonde Kunoichi looking disapproving at the persons antics.

"I would put him down, if I were you," Naruto announced making his presence known to everybody in the alley way.

"Oh another useless Konoha nin coming to save this little brat from the beating he deserves," The panama ninja said.

"I don't know what he did but I don't think it is worth a beating myself," Naruto said. "And plus you are holding a plushie,"

Everybody was focusing on Naruto but then they looked at the pyjama ninja's hand. What was there was a large plushie version of a fox.

"What the..." The pyjama ninja said throwing the plushie away only for it to explode. Everybody was thinking something similar. _"How did he do that?"_

"For a Shinobi from Suna you are fairly unobservant, a simple Kawarimi was enough to throw you that much. I sent Konohamaru with a clone to get him some ice cream after you nearly caused an international incident." Naruto said, "I have to get to my team I am going to be late at this rate and I don't like to be late... Sasuke if you would please come out of that tree, and you with the red hair and gourd on your back you should also get out of the tree, next time stop your teammate from causing so much trouble,"

Both Sasuke and Garra dropped out of the tree, Sasuke next to Sakura, the red head next to his sibling.

"Please forgive my brother, Kankuro for his actions," the red head said looking at Naruto.

"What's your name mine's Uzumaki Naruto." The Suna Nin stared at him, "Gaara." Naruto bowed to him before leaving in a swirl of leaves.

**

* * *

**

Thirds Office

Once all the Jounin were seated around the room Sarutobi began "As you all should know, the chunin exams are going to be starting soon and will be held in our village. We will be starting this meeting with the nominations for the exam. Remember that requirement to take the exam is to have at least 8 D-ranked mission and at least one C-ranked mission or higher. We will first here from the rookie teams. Are there any Genin who you feel are ready for the exam?" Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai all stepped forward.

"I, Hatake Kakashi of Team 7, nominate Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto."

"I, Yuuhi Kurenai of Team 8, nominate Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, and Hyuuga Hinata."

"I, Sarutobi Asuma of Team 10, nominate Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Choji."

Silence filled the room. All three rookie teams had been nominated. The last time a rookie team had been nominated was five years ago. But to have all three teams go in their first year was unprecedented. The other Jounin and chunin in the room were looking at them like they were insane.

"I can't allow that!" yelled Iruka. "Those nine are too green for this exam. I should know since I was their teacher."

"Well I had already taken the exam when I was Naruto's age," said Kakashi. "In fact, I was a Jounin."

"Well Naruto's nothing like you," said Iruka.

"I have to agree with Iruka," said Gai loudly. "My team had the needed skills to take the exam last year but I felt that they needed more experience."

"This is the best time for them to take the exam," said Kurenai. "If they took the chunin exam in a different village, they would be like a fish out of water. If they take it here we can keep an eye on them and make sure they stay safe." What she said was true. "In other villages, those who were injured from outside villages got no medical attention until the end of the exam.

"I'm sending them in as motivation," said Asuma. "Right now they need a kick in the pants to get them to train. I think that seeing how strong some Shinobi from other villages are might inspire them to train harder. And as Kurenai said what better place to do that than our own village."

"Everyone," said Sarutobi. "It is not our place to judge the decisions of the Jounin instructors. It is their decision to make. Also remember that it is still the choice of the Genin's to actually take the exam. If they feel they are ready then there is nothing anyone can do about it. Now this meeting is over!"

**

* * *

**

Training field 7 - 3 hours later

Squad 7 waited for Kakashi three hours after the designated time. Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke, "YOU'RE LATE!" shouted Sakura.

"Sorry I'm late. A black cat passed my path and I needed to take the long way. Then I'm afraid I got lost on the road of life." Crickets chirped in the background.

"LIAR!!!" screamed Sakura making everyone's ears bleed. Kakashi gave an eye smile, "Okay, well I have nominated you three to enter the Chunin exams which are taking place here in Konoha." Kakashi was interrupted by a cheer from Naruto who was jumping up and down as if he was on a motorized pogo stick.

"So we will become Chunin, that would be totally awesome," Naruto said continued to look more and more like a kangaroo.

"Well yes if you pass the exam that is." Kakashi said crossing his arms since he was interrupted.

"HN," was Sasuke's response.

"This is very sudden," Sakura said looking at her sensei and then at her teammates. She seemed very nervous but she couldn't help but feel a little excited having some of the emotions from her teammates leaking over to her.

"Here is the paper work," Kakashi said handing each of them a small packet of papers. "You will have the rest of the day off just bring, the paper with you tomorrow.

"Hai Kakashi-sensei," The three Genin said at about the same time. With that Kakashi left in a swirling tornado of leaves.

"This is great, I never thought that we would be nominated so fast," Naruto said fast and excited to his teammates.

"Well what would you expect I'm an Uchiha?!" Sasuke said before walking away

**

* * *

**

Academy Next day

The next morning, Team 7 arrived at the academy. They made their way up a flight of steps and found a large group of Genins around a door labeled 301. In front of it were two large boys who were keeping the others out. They seemed to be fighting with a boy dressed in green spandex, a bun haired girl, and a male Hyuuga.

"Come on," yelled green wearing Genin, "let us through." The boy was kicked back by one of the boys guarding the door.

There's no way you're ready for the chunin exam," said the first one who was really a chunin in disguise. "Some people get so badly hurt that they have to quit the Shinobi program. Some have gone crazy and others die."

"Ya," said the second who was the same as the first. "We are doing this for your own good."

"Move out of the way," said Sasuke as he pushed his way through the group. "We need to get to room 301 which is on the next floor." The two boys smirked.

"So you saw through our GenJutsu," said the first. "Well I hate to break it to ya, but that won't be enough to survive this exam. Now I suggest you leave."

"What if I don't feel like it?" asked Sasuke. The guy raised his fist and got ready to strike. Sasuke saw this and also prepared to hit him. However, the green spandex wearing Genin caught both attacks with ease.

"Kami," cried the bun haired girl. "Lee, wasn't it you who said we should hide our true strength?"

"I am very sorry," said Lee as he bowed. The Hyuuga looked at Sasuke and smirked.

"So you must be Uchiha Sasuke," said the Hyuuga. "This year's rookie of the year. I'm glad to see you are taking the exam." The Hyuuga then held out his hand and waited for Sasuke to shake it. Sasuke looked at it for a moment before turning away. The boy growled at this disrespect.

"Who are you?" asked the blonde boy staring at the Hyuuga. The boy gives a Hyuuga glare, "You are?" Sasuke scoffs, "He's the dead-last." The Hyuuga sneers, "Feh a failure like, Hinata." Naruto growls as he makes eye contact with, the Hyuuga. Naruto's glasses are blown of by a burst of chakra. The Hyuuga stares at the Doujutsu in the boys eyes.

"You'll find that Academy titles do not matter in the real world. A Shinobi will not care if you are the dead-last or the rookie of the year he or she will just kill you." The Hyuuga laughed at the boy's attitude, "The thoughts of a failure. I may as well tell you my name before you die its Hyuuga Neji."

"Let's get moving," said Sasuke as he began to walk away. Naruto looked at Neji one last time before flipping him off.

Team 7 made their way to the next flight of stairs. Looking down, they saw the sparring and target room that was used by the students. The area they were on was the spot where the rest of the class watched the matches. On the opposite side of the room was the stairs that would lead them right to room 301. However…

"Please wait," yelled Lee as he appeared from behind them. "My name is Rock Lee and I would like to challenge you Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke looked at him, but he was not the person who spoke out.

"Sasuke we don't have time for this." The blonde boy spoke but the Uchiha ignored him. Naruto sighs "Uchiha you'll just loose he's easily faster then you. He has experience unlike you. He's been a Genin for a year you've only been one for six months." Sasuke glares at the blonde boy, "Back of dobe you are a failure compared to me!"

"Bastard I kicked your ass last time!" Naruto glares at the Uchiha with hate. Sasuke glares back, "In your dreams dobe!" Sakura breaks the two up, "Please stop fighting were team-mates." Naruto nods his head and took a step back. Sasuke grinned and went to face Lee. The green clad Nin stared at the white clad Nin, "Is what you say true you defeated the Rookie of the Year?" Naruto nodded his head, "Beat his as without breaking a sweat." Lee leaped up in glee, "Then I shall fight you prepare yourself Uzumaki Naruto!"

Lee charged the blonde who blocked a well aimed punch. Naruto performed a spin kick. Lee ducked under the move and threw an upwards kick. Naruto blocked the boy's foot and grabbed his ankle. Naruto spun the boy and threw him across the floor. Lee's hands touch the ground and he used them to push upwards. Lee spun in mid air and landed on his feet.

"WOAAAHHH!" Lee gives a battle cry and rushed the blonde. Naruto blocked a volley of punches and kicks. Naruto grabbed the boy's fist and threw him over his shoulder. Lee quickly grasped Naruto's wrist and switched so he is the one throwing the blonde. Naruto spun in mid air landing on his feet. He quickly spun around blocking an incoming round house kick. Naruto retaliated with a volley of fast punches.

The green Nin blocked every punch and threw a kick. Naruto blocked the kick and threw a punch. Lee blocked his opponents punch and threw his own. Naruto blocked Lee's punch **"Shinra Tensei!" **Naruto released a flare of chakra sending, Lee skidding backwards. Lee looked up and ran towards him. The green Nin quickly closed the distance. Both boys threw a punch and there fists collided. A shockwave erupted from the hit sending the on lookers backwards. Naruto used his **Raiontei** to create distance. Lee quickly covered the distance and threw a punch as he flew off the ground. Naruto leaped at the boy as his feet launched from the floor. Both fists collided creating a second shock wave and a crater formed beneath then. Naruto spun himself so his hand touched the ground. Naruto started spinning like a top with his legs spread to the sides.

Lee blocked, Naruto's barrage of spinning kicks. Lee grabbed, Naruto's ankle and threw him. Naruto twisted his body and vanished with **Raiontei**. Sasuke activated his Sharingan, only for, Naruto to shout **"Sougonton: Oshi!"** Sasuke groaned as he is slammed into the ground by gravity. "I will not allow you to copy our Style's you Jutsu thief." Naruto then blurred over to, Lee and threw a punch. Lee intercepted the fist, "That is very noble of you Naruto-kun but to injure your own team-mate…" Naruto stared at the boy, "I don't consider him a team-mate after all he'll try and kill me the first chance he gets!"

Naruto threw a volley of punches along side Lee. There fists collided with each other creating dozens of small shockwaves. Naruto leaped over, lee and performed a spin kick. Lee intercepted the kick and threw the blonde. Naruto flipped himself in mid air **"Banshou Ten'in!" **Lee found himself being pulled into the blonde. Naruto threw a fist only for it to be blocked be, Lee, **"Shinra Tensei!" **Naruto launched himself and Lee into a nearby wall.

Naruto used his lightning step to appear in the middle of the floor. Lee stood to his feet with a large cheesy grin, "Naruto-kun your flames of youth burn brightly! I have not had this much fun in ages!" Lee charged the younger Genin and threw a volley of kicks and punches. Naruto blocked each one and kicked the boy in the chest. Lee skidded across the floor, but he quickly appeared behind the blonde. Lee performed an upwards kick, only for, Naruto to perform a back flip dodging the move.

Naruto came to a stop only to be hit in the jaw. Naruto's head snapped back. Lee performed a round house kick sending, Naruto soaring into a wall. Naruto jumped to his feet and retaliated. Naruto delivered a hard punch to the boys jaw.

Lee is propelled into the air, **"Banshou Ten'in!" **Naruto reeled, lee in. Lee unrolled his bandages **"Shinra Tensei!" **Naruto went to repel, lee only for the bandages to wrap around his arms. Lee swung himself and nailed, Naruto in the side of the face. Naruto is sent skidding across the floor. He whipped a bit of blood from his face and jumped to his feet.

Naruto bowed to the Green Clad Nin, "Lee-san let us stop for now and wait till the exams." "YOSH Naruto-kun I will wait for our dual!" Lee then vanished into the wind. Naruto sighed at the boy's attitude.

Team 7 walked down a hallway to where the room was. They spotted the door and in front of it was Kakashi. He told them that the reality was he was not there to wish them good luck, but to stop them if all three didn't show up. After that, he stepped out of the way and let them into the exam room.

The room was packed with Shinobi. The age range seemed to be 13 to 30. Most of them seemed to be from their village, but that didn't make them friendly. Some even looked like they were ready for school and not a Shinobi exam. Those that did look like they were here for a Shinobi exam had angry scowls. As soon as Team 7 entered, several groups looked at them and kept an eagle eye on them. Most of these teams seemed to be from Iwa.

"Sasuke-kun," came an ear piercing scream. A moment later, Sasuke was grabbed by Ino. A moment later Shikamaru and Choji appeared behind her.

"So you guys are here to," said Shikamaru. "Troublesome."

"Don't worry," said Kiba as he and his group walked towards them. "You won't be here long. We're going to wipe the floor with your asses."

"I'd like to see that happen dog breath," said Naruto with a feral grin.

"It's not like you can stop me dobe," said Kiba.

"Kiba-kun, stop causing a scene," said Hinata. Immediately Kiba backed down. She then turned to Naruto and smiled. "I'm glad to see you here."

"Would you kids keep it down," came a voice. Then turned and saw a teenager with silver hair and glasses walking towards them. "It must be your first time since you are all acting like a bunch of school kids on the playground."

"And you are?" demanded Sasuke.

"Oh, my name is Yakushi Kabuto," said Kabuto. "Look behind you." The rookie nine looked at the room and saw more people staring at them with angry glares. "Everyone is nervous about this exam and are, a little on edge. Ame-Nins have short tempers and right now anything could throw them off. Also, Iwa is here in the village for the first time. There is also the recently created Oto."

"Wow," said Choji. "You sure know a lot. Is this your second time taking the exam?" Kabuto looked a little sheepish.

"Actually it's my seventh," he said. "This exam is no picnic. Right now I'm just lucky to be alive. That's how brutal these exams are." He then looked on the faces of the Genins. They all had some degree of worry. Except for one, Naruto. He had a grin on his face like he was worried that it was going to be boring. He then turned to the room and took a deep breath.

"ALRIGHT YOU BASTRADS!" shouted Naruto as loud as he could. "I HOPE YOU ALL DIDN'T UNPACK YOUR BAGS BECAUSE I'M GOING TO BE KICKING ALL OF YOUR ASSES!" The room began to grow cold as Naruto crossed his arms. Now everyone in the room wanted a piece of him. What really got them was that he was still smiling, like he didn't have a care in the world.

Kabuto waved the boy off, "Ma-ma Naruto-kun please you're making it bad for the rest of us." Naruto simple folded his arms and pouted. Kabuto smiled, "Anyway if you want I can give you info on anyone in this exam." Sasuke grins at this news, "Uzumaki Naruto!" The rookies all accept Sakura, Shino and Hinata stared at the Uchiha. Each of them wondering, why he wanted to know about the blonde.

Kabuto smiled and pulled out a card, "Lets see Uzumaki Naruto age 12, Dead last of the Academy and Member of team 7. He apparently has the transcendent bloodline the Rinnegan. He has a gift for all elements Ninjutsu and leans towards…Gravity hm that's interesting. He has completed 65 D rank Missions and 1 A. apparently he is in the Bingo Book as a B ranked Shinobi known as the Niban Kiiroi Senkou no Konoha or Second Yellow Flash of Konoha." Naruto raised an eyebrow at this, "I didn't know I was in the Bingo book? Who put me in it?" Kabuto reads over the card, "Apparently Iwa heard of you being able to appear out of no where in a yellow flash. They also put you down with a kill on sight order." Naruto just raised an eyebrow, "What don't tell me Iwa is afraid of me because I can use something similar to the **Hiraishin.** The technique I use is the **Raiontei **or lightning step it's faster then the **Hiraishin** and doesn't need a kunai. Let me demonstrate!" Naruto vanished in a yellow flash appeared cross the building. Naruto then flashed back over a large cheesy grin plastered on his face, "I'm the best so you better BELIEVE IT!" Naruto gave a peace sign making every one sweat drop at his attitude.

Before anymore could be said several Jounin's appeared.

"That's enough maggots. My name is Ibiki and I will be your first examiner."

"Fine," said Naruto. "What's the first test?" Ibiki smirked as he held up the test paper. Naruto saw it and went pale.

A few moments later they were all seated for the written portion. Naruto took his seat next to Hinata. Inside Hinata's head was a little chibi figure of her doing a little dance.

"All right I'll go over the questions once and there will be no questions. The exam will have ten questions. You will start out with ten points and for every question you get wrong, you will lose one point. So, if you miss two questions your score will be an eight. If you are caught cheating, you will lose two points. If you get a zero, you fail. Caught cheating three times and you fail automatically. Also, this test will be taken as a team. If one of you fails, you all fail. The tenth question will be given at the last fifteen minutes."

The test was given out and was quickly begun. Naruto looked over the exam and tried to decide what to do. He looked at the first question and decided to try the next one. This became a trend. **"Naru-kun why don't I help you?" **spoke Kyuubi's gentle voice in his mind. Naruto sighs in relief, _"Thanks Kyuu-hime." _**"Allow me control." **Naruto releases his body giving, Kyuubi control. The demoness quickly writes down all the answers and releases control. Naruto regains his body _"Thanks Kyuu-hime again." _**"No probably my foxy-kun." **

Naruto looked around finding everyone else was using their special gifts or abilities to get the information. Tenten used mirrors to get the information to Lee. Shino was using his bugs and Kiba was using Akamaru. Neji, Sasuke, and Hinata used their Doujutsu. Gaara used his third eye to look at other people's paper. Naruto turned towards, Sakura who was just jotting the answers down.

Soon, the fifteen minute marker came up.

"All right, time for the last question. However there are special rules to it. First you have the option of not taking it. If you choose not to take it you fail. If you take the question and miss it you get an automatic zero and are banned from ever taking this exam ever again."

"That's bogus," shouted Kiba. "There are others here who have taken this exam before."

"That's true, but I wasn't in charge before," Said Ibiki. "Now I am and I'm making the rules. It's just your unlucky break."

Soon several teams were dismissed due to fear.

"Anyone else," he asked. That was when Naruto slammed his fist onto the desk.

"Hey, just give us the damn question already."

"Are you sure? You might be stuck as a Genin for the rest of your life," said Ibiki.

"I'm not going to run away. Even if I miss it I will still work to become Hokage. I'm not afraid to put everything on the line."

Ibiki noticed that everyone else had been encouraged by his words and where standing there ground. To say he was impressed was an understatement. He had never met anyone who could dispel the fear he placed in other with such ease.

"Very well then," he said and paused for a few seconds. "Everyone in this room…passes."

"What!?" cried several people.

"I will explain. As many of you figured out the purpose of this test was not to see what you knew, but how well you could gather information. To supply you with correct answers, several people were placed in the room as your targets. Then, it was up to up to share this information with your teammates."

"O.K. we get that," said the blond Suna-nin. "So what was the deal with the tenth question?"

"In the world of the Shinobi you will be given many difficult tasks like the one I gave you. When you get them, will you be able to say no because you don't have enough information? The answer is no. as chunin, you will be placed in many difficult situations and will have to think on your feet and will not be able to say no to them. The last question was to test your resolve. I congratulate you all on passing the first test. Please wait here for your next examiner."

Suddenly a black ball came crashing through the window. "Alright maggots listen up!" A woman with purple hair, brown coat, mesh top and a tan skirt was standing before the group.

"Anko you're early. Again." Ibiki said.

"There are still quite a few teams left Ibiki. Maybe you're getting soft." Anko poked fun at the scarred man.

"Or maybe there's some actual talent in this group." Ibiki said ignoring Anko's other comments.

"Whatever, after my test more than half of these teams will be gone! Alright follow me to training ground 44!" Anko ordered and jumped back out the window.

* * *

"Now, this is training ground 44, also called The Forest of Death. I need all of you to sign these slips, so we aren't responsible when you die. Excuse me, if you die." Many Genin blanched in fright, among them Sakura and Ino. Naruto was not surprised. Zabuza had dispelled any illusions he had had about ninja examinations. Naruto signed the slip with out a second thought. Team 7 slowly made there way to their gate.

There stood a chunin who Naruto recognised from the first exam. He was looking at Naruto in clear hatred. Naruto glared, his eye flashing red for a moment, causing the chunin to flinch and step back. Sakura smacked him on the back of the head, and he grimaced, looking into the forest. He could barely see 100 feet before his vision was swallowed up by darkness. Trees of vast diameters clouded the area as well.

"Start!" shouted Anko, and the chunin opened the door, eager to get Naruto away. Team 7, as did every other team, sprinted full Shinobi speed, into the deep, dark, dank forest.

After about half an hour of running, Team 7 paused to get their bearings and breathe. Naruto was carefully analysing everything, but he knew even his advanced senses couldn't find someone more than 200 yards away, there was too much interference.

Suddenly, a huge gust of wind shot through the area where they sat. Naruto instantly stuck down with chakra, as did Sasuke, but Sakura crashed into Sasuke. Sasuke scowled. He was not one for full body contact.

The wind stopped after a moment, as if realizing they weren't going anywhere. A Grass Genin made him or herself (Naruto wasn't sure) known by jumping out of a tree, one both Kyuubi and Naruto acknowledged as powerful. He/she was laughing a sinister laugh.

Naruto's eyes narrow when Kyuubi speaks **"Naruto its Orochimaru the Snake Sannin!" **Naruto stares at the 'Genin'. Naruto simply holds up a hand **"Banshou Ten'in!" **Orochimaru is caught by surprised when he is sent soaring towards the blonde, **"Shinra Tensei!" **The snake Sannin is propelled into a large tree, "Kukukukuku. Naruto-kun such strange techniques you have." Naruto glared at the Sannin, "I know who you are…Orochimaru!' The 'Genin' chuckled and removed his face. The mask is revealed to show the snake Sannin, "How did you no?" Naruto sneers at him as his Rinnegan turned blood red, "Kyuu-hime smelled snakes!" Naruto dashes the Sannin, **"Naru-kun, no you can't fight him!" **_"We'll see Kyuu-chan we'll see"! _

Naruto unsheathed his Muramasa and swung it. Orochimaru dodged the long blade and launched a volley of kunai. Naruto blocked each one, **"Banshou Ten'in!' **Orochimaru is dragged towards the blonde. The blonde boy launched a volley of Kunai, **"Shinra Tensei!" **Orochimaru is sent soaring into a tree. The kunai impaled him. Orochimaru dissolved into mud as the real one appeared above, Naruto. Orochimaru swung downward with a kunai knife. **"Shinra Tensei!" **Orochimaru is suddenly sent soaring away curtsey of the fourth Hokage. Minato landed down next to the blonde, surprising the Sannin.

"Like it, Orochimaru it's one of my powers **Sougonton: Juuyousei Tama no Jutsu!"** Naruto breathed in before launching a large red energy bullet. The bullet soared towards the Sannin. Orochimaru dodged the bullet but it collided with a row of trees. Orochimaru's eyes widened as at least thirty or so trees exploded into splinters. The ground beneath them shattered. **"Banshou Ten'in!" **Orochimaru soared towards, Minato, only for the Yondaime to go up in smoke, **"Sougonton: Juuyousei Tama no Jutsu!" **Naruto fires another red bullet. Orochimaru quickly switched himself with a log. The log is hit and erupted into thousands of splinters.

Orochimaru chuckles as he sat on a branch, "Very interesting, Naruto-kun **Senei Jashu (**Hidden Shadow Snake Hand**)!" **Orochimaru lifted up his arm and five pythons shot from his sleeve. Naruto held up a hand, electricity started cackling around his finger tips, "Allow me to introduce a new Jutsu **Raite **(lightning Hand**)!" **Naruto pointed his hand towards the snakes and five bolts of lightning shot towards them. The light ripped through the snakes hitting Orochimaru. The snake Sannin cried out as electricity coursed through his body.

The snake dropped to the ground. Rotting flesh fell off his body and smoke travelled into the air. Naruto gave a triumphant smile, only for, Orochimaru to turn into mud. Naruto rolled forward dodging a swipe from a long sword. Naruto looked at the Sannin as he wielded the legendary Kusanagi.

The blonde boy formed the ram seal, "I should probably start taking this seriously **Sougon Fuuin Kai (**Gravity Seal Release**)**!" Naruto released chakra from all his Tenketsu. A large seal glowed on his chest before it shattered. Naruto sprinted across the terrain kicking up dust and circled the Sannin. Naruto ran circles around the Nuke-nin his eyes focused on his opponent. Naruto dug his hand into the dirt spinning his body. He kicked off and sprinted towards his opponent.

The blonde leaped into the air and performed a spinning heel kick. Orochimaru intercepts the blonde and swung his sword. Naruto ducked under it landing on his hands. He grabbed, Orochimaru's wrist with his feet. He threw the Sannin and forced him to drop his Kusanagi. The blonde pulled out a scroll and seals the sword away. Orochimaru glared at the boy and releases ten snakes from his sleeve. Naruto sprinted towards him ducking under the snakes. He slid across the dirt coming to a stop in front of the Sannin.

Naruto swung his fist catching, Orochimaru in the jaw. The Sannin's head snapped back as, Naruto then swept him off his fist. Twisting his body, Naruto palmed the snake in the chest. Orochimaru coughed up spit as he is sent flying backwards as, Naruto performed a full Jyuuken strike. Standing up the Rinnegan user chased his opponent.

Orochimaru releases two pythons from his sleeve. The blonde grabbed them and reeled in the Sannin. Orochimaru scowled at the boy and threw a sloppy punch. Naruto dodged the incoming fist and unleashed a barrage of punches to the older Nin's chest. Orochimaru leaped over the incoming fists and throws a kick. The Genin rolled to the side swept the Nin of his feet. Orochimaru landed on his hands and back flipped away. Giving chase, Naruto threw a left hook. Orochimaru ducked under the fist and kicked the blonde into the air. Naruto coughed up saliva only to be axe kicked into the ground.

Jumping to his feet he sprinted towards the Sannin. The snake licked his lips as the boy came towards him.

The Sannin threw a vicious round house kick. The snake's eyes widen as a claw of chakra shot from the boy's stomach. Orochimaru's eyes narrowed as two more claws came at him. Dodging them he threw a kick at the blonde. A fourth claw shot at him forcing him to retreat, "So you can use, Kyuubi's chakra as a defence."

Orochimaru formed a set of seals with a grin. **"Gogyou Fuuin (**Five Element Seal**)!" **Orochimaru planted five fingers into, Naruto's stomach. Naruto stumbled back as his connection with Kyuubi is severed, "W…W…what did you do why can't I hear Kyuu-chan any more?"

Orochimaru simply threw an explosive Kunai knife. Naruto held out a hand **"Oshi (**Pressure**)!' **The kunai hits the ground only to explode. A dust cloud formed between the two fighters. Orochimaru narrowed his eyes as Naruto bursts from the dust cloud. Naruto hits the ground and sprinted. Sliding across the ground he started a barrage of punches. The punches are all easily blocked. Naruto's eyes widened as the Sannin's knee planted itself in the boys gut. The blonde boy grinned, "Boom!" The blonde then exploded sending, Orochimaru soaring through the sky.

The Sannin landed on a branch. Orochimaru scanned the terrain searching for his opponent. The blonde boy appeared in mid air delivering a hard kick to the mans jaw. Orochimaru is propelled into the air. Naruto formed elven clones, "GO!" The first grabbed, Orochimaru and kneed him; "U!" the first clone tossed the Sannin to the second. The second clone which round house kicked him, "ZU!" The third appeared slamming his hands into the snakes back, "MA!" The fourth clone punched the Sannin in the middle of the face, "KI!" The fourth clone tossed him to the fifth, "NA!" The fifth clone head butted the Nuke-nin into the direction of the sixth.

The sixth appeared spinning in mid air, "MI!" The sixth slammed into Orochimaru like a drill. The Sannin is propelled towards the ground. "KA!" The seventh appeared and delivered a strong upwards kick. Orochimaru gasped as blood and saliva flew from his mouth. The eighth clone appeared kicking, Orochimaru in the back, "ZE!" The ninth clone appears next to the eighth. The eighth clone grabbed the ninth and threw him. "NA!" The ninth launched a barrage of rapid punches sending him flying. Number ten leaped from tree to tree and punched the Sannin in the gut. Orochimaru's coughed up blood as number ten kicked him into the air, "RU!" Number eleven leaped off a branch and performed a solid axe kick, "TO!" Orochimaru is thrown towards the ground.

On the ground the original powered up a Rasengan **"Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto Rasengan RENDAN (Waves and Wind Whirlpool Maelstrom Spiralling Sphere Barrage)!**" Naruto thrust-ed the spiralling sphere forward. The blue sphere ripped into, Orochimaru propelling him back into the air. The Sannin screamed in pain as the chakra ripped into his stomach tearing his skin apart. His organs are ripped to shreds.

The blonde watched as the Sannin's mutilated body hits the ground. The Rinnegan user simply raised an eyebrow _"What's going on a Sannin can't clearly be this weak? I'm just barely as strong as a Jounin so then why did I defeat him so easily?" _Suddenly the mutilated pile of flesh dissolves into mud. The blonde's eyes widen in shock _"A mud clone then!" _Naruto spun around only to be impaled in the chest. Naruto looks down to find the Kusanagi in his chest. He looks up finding, Orochimaru with a sick grin. Blood flows from the boy's mouth. The snake ripped his sword out and kicked the boy into a tree.

Naruto stumbled to his feet. He looks at his wound finding it isn't healing. Staring at the snake he throws a pair of Kunai. Orochimaru deflected each one. The snake Sannin laughed, "Kukukukuku you surprised me, Naruto-kun if I didn't switch with my mud clone then I'd surely be dead.

Orochimaru could only shake his head in amusement. Then, he was gone, catching Naruto by complete surprise. A split second later, Orochimaru delivered a brutal right hook to Naruto's mouth. The Genin cried out in pain and stumbles backward. Orochimaru didn't let up, following his last attack with a zipping roundhouse kick to the Rinnegan users face.

The blond went for a jab with his left, but the snake ducked under the blow, grabbing Naruto's arm as he did so. Twisting a bit, Orochimaru threw Naruto over his shoulder. The blond was surprised at the counter and let out a huff of air as he hit the ground.

Orochimaru still held on to Naruto's left arm as he stood above the blond. He then pulled up on Naruto's arm, before trying to stomp on the boy's left shoulder, in hope to either dislocate or break it. However, Naruto would have none of it. Naruto's other arm came up, blasting a **Raite** point blank into Orochimaru's right knee. The man cried out as his leg was blasted out from under him. He released the blonds' arm so he could catch himself, freeing Naruto.

Naruto flips across the earth clutching his injured wound. Naruto kicked of the ground sprinting towards the Sannin. The blonde unleashed a furious volley of punches. Orochimaru crossed his arms in an 'x' blocking the incoming fists. Orochimaru's feet dug into the dirt. The Rinnegan user pushed the Sannin backwards. Orochimaru gritted his teeth as the Genin continued his vicious onslaught.

The Sannin leaped into the air and released a dozen of snakes from his sleeve. Naruto's eyes widened as the snakes enclose on him. He rolled to the left trying to dodge. The snakes changed course and headed towards the Genin. Naruto gasped for air as the snakes impaled is body. The twelve snakes ripped right through his flesh.

Orochimaru grinned and recalled his snakes back into his sleeve. Naruto coughed up blood and stood to his feet. He glared at the Snake clutching his injuries. Naruto glared at, Orochimaru hatred burning in his eyes.

"Orochimaru I'll kill you for what you did to the most precious person in my life." Naruto charged the Sannin with the intent to kill, "I'll kill you for what you did to Kyuu-chan. I'll avenge her and her mate, her kits, her sister, her mother and Father SO DRY UP AND DIE!" Naruto trusted his right hand forward and impaled the Sannin on his five fingers, **"RAITE!" **Lightning erupted from, Naruto's finger tips. Orochimaru screamed in pain as lightning shot through his body. The sound of burning flesh is heard as five lightning bolts ripped through his back.

Naruto takes his fingers out as, Orochimaru dropped to the ground dead. Falling to his knees he started to pant from exhaustion, _"the _**Raite **_burns more chakra then I thought" _Naruto stood to his feet only to watch in horror as the Sannin opened his mouth. Another, Orochimaru sprouted from the tongue. The Sannin held up a hand and twenty Pythons sprouted. The pythons impaled the boy's body. Blood sprayed everywhere as he dropped to the ground. He coughed up large amounts of blood as the snakes slithered through his body. Orochimaru pulled and ripped the snakes from his flesh.

The blonde turned to his team-mates, "R…R…Run y…y…you c…can't w…win." The two shook with fear as the Sannin approached them.

Sasuke clenched his handed ridding himself of his fear. Charging the Sannin he performed a set of hand seals, **"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" **Sasuke breathed in and expelled a large fireball from his mouth. Orochimaru dodged the ball and extend his neck. He bit into, Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke screamed in pain clutching his neck as a strange seal appeared.

Orochimaru laughed as his neck reconnected back to his body. Sakura stared as her love hit the ground, "What did you do to Sasuke-kun!" Orochimaru laughed, "I merely gave him a gift. Soon he'll come looking for me." Orochimaru laughed only to have to dodge an incoming sphere of chakra. He spun around to find Naruto standing to his feet. The blonde glared at the Sannin as he got to his feet. Naruto panted from exhaustion as he slowly raised an arm. He pointed his index finger at the snake, **"Chakra Hou!" **A ball of blue chakra appeared at the tip of his finger. Naruto aimed and fired. The sphere flied towards, Orochimaru and nailed him in the chest. Orochimaru gasped for air as he is flung into a tree.

The blonde stumbled as blood flowed from his injuries. Painfully he stood firm. Orochimaru laughed at the blonde, "Oh you really think you can win boy? You are to injured child you have no strength left in you!" Naruto grinned at the snake, "I have more power then you think left in me." Naruto said weakly. The blonde turned to his team-mates, "Sakura take Sasuke and RUN!' Sakura started at the blonde, "I…I can't abandon you." Naruto glared at her, "Just, do it! With you here you'll just be a distraction now GO!" Sakura nodded and grabbed, Sasuke and ran off.

Orochimaru licked his lips and summoned his Kusanagi. Naruto unsheathed his Muramasa. "Without that strange defence of yours you can't win child!" Naruto grinned at the older Nin as he holds his sword. "If I die you're going WITH ME!" Naruto charged the Sannin. He swung his sword aiming for the snakes head. Orochimaru blocked with his Kusanagi. Naruto relaxed his grip and grabbed the hilt with his left hand. He swung the sword but Orochimaru blocked. Grabbing the blade with both hands he swung upwards. The snake blocked the strike but was pushed back.

Naruto started to rapidly swing his sword in an attempt to slay his enemy. Orochimaru blocked each strike and parried with his own. Naruto spat up blood as the Kusanagi was driven through his chest. Orochimaru pulled his sword out and kicked the boy backwards. Naruto rolled across the dirt and came to a stop.

He jumped to his feet only to be smashed in the chin. Orochimaru gave a sick grin as he kicked the boy in the chin. He then grabbed him by the throat and ploughed him face first into the dirt. Naruto turned into a clone. Orochimaru stared in shock as the real, Naruto shot from the ground. Naruto punched the snake in the gut with both fists.

Looking down Orochimaru's eyes widen as twin spheres of chakra cover his hands. **"Chakra Nibai Sandanjuu (**Chakra Double Shotgun**)!" **Naruto released the chakra into hundreds of thousands of small chakra bullets. Orochimaru screamed as the bullets ripped through his body and into the air. Naruto continued firing bullet after bullet. He finally stopped as the chakra around his hands disappeared. Channelling more chakra into his places his palms in the snake's chest, **"Chakra Taihou (**Chakra Cannon**)!" **Naruto unleashed the chakra firing it off. The chakra combined hitting, Orochimaru in the chest and consumed his body. The chakra formed a large beam and ripped through the snake's chest. Orochimaru screamed in pain.

His screams finally died down as the smoking corpse hit the forest floor. Naruto dropped to the ground panting in exhaustion. Suddenly the corpse started to laugh. Naruto's eyes widen as the corpse opened its mouth and a new Orochimaru formed. The snake raised a sleeve and twelve snakes shot forward. The snakes ripped through the blonde's body once more.

Four snakes rip through his torso, two in each leg and two in each arm. Naruto screamed as, Orochimaru tossed him into a tree. Walking over to the boy he plunges his Kusanagi into the Genin's heart, "It was fun but now I have to leave." Orochimaru disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto's eyes became dull, as all life left them.

**

* * *

**

Naruto's mindscape

Naruto appeared in front of Kyuubi's cage, his wounds bleeding heavily. Kyuubi appeared in her human form kneeling inside, **"Naruto why did you do it?!" **tears flowing like waterfalls, **"I said you couldn't beat him so why?" **Naruto coughed up blood stared at her, "Because I love you Kyuu-chan and I couldn't let him live for what he did to you." Kyuubi stared her eyes widened as the blonde just confessed his love for her.

"**Naruto you didn't need to you weren't strong enough! I hate seeing you in pain." **Tears continue to fall from the demoness. Naruto smiles at her and slowly walks to the cage, "We can not fix the past Kyuu-chan what has been done is done." **"But why?!" **"I couldn't let him live for all the pain he caused you Kyuu-chan. I know that if I die you die, so before I do I will release you from this cursed SEAL!" Naruto grabs the paper seal and rips it off. **"NARUTO NOOO!" **Naruto smiled at his love as he fell to his knees. Blood flowing heavily from his injuries until they formed a pool of blood, "Maybe I'll see you in the after life Kyuu-chan." Naruto collapsed his breathing slowly descending. Kyuubi watched in horror as, Naruto slipped away. Kyuubi ran over to him pulling him into her arms, **"Naruto please don't die on me. If you die I won't no what to do. Please I love you." **

Naruto smiled at her, "I'm happy…" With that his heart beat stopped and his eyes slowly closed. Kyuubi's eyes widened in horror, **"No I can't let you die. Naruto please hold on!" **Red chakra slowly formed around the demoness and into the blonde. Both vanished from the mindscape.

In the real world, Kyuubi appeared holding the blonde in her lap. A tower of red chakra consumed the two. Red chakra consumed the entire forest and village. But instead of hatred, bloodlust and the killer intent most seasoned Jounin, Anbu and Kage expected. The chakra was full of warmth and caring.

Tears flowed from the vixens eyes. She hugged her vessel tight, _**"Please let this work please." **_A cacoon of red chakra envelops the two as a heart beat radiated form the blonde. A happy smile appeared on the vixens face. Slowly the blonde's body is changed. His bones started to crack as they are reshaped. The blonde's eyes snapped open and he screamed in agonising pain. His canine became longer and so did his nails. His nails soon resemble long claws.

Naruto's body withered and hovered in mid air. Kyuubi watched as all her power was transferred to her vessel. Naruto turned to, Kyuubi, "K…K….Kyuu-chan what are you doing?" Kyuubi smiled at him before kissing him passionately on the lips. She backed off with a small blush and spoke, "I am giving you all my power soon you will be the new Demon lord, the new Kyuubi no Youko. I will soon be a simple three tailed vixen." Naruto noticed her voice was that of an angel as it lost all demonic property.

The blonde felt pain in his body and screamed. He started to punch the ground beneath him forming a large crater. He withered with pain and screamed at the top of his lungs. Chakra exploded from his body blinding Kyuubi. A small dome appeared around him blocking all from view. Kyuubi watched from outside as his body changed. After five hours of non-stop screaming he suddenly stopped.

The dome shattered away as, Naruto stepped out. He now stood at 6'4" and his face was more feral. His whisker marks darker and more defined. Poking out from the top of his lips long Canine. He had long sharp claws attached to his hands. His clothing barely fitted him as he out grew them. His hair had red streaks running through it.

Sticking out from the sides of his hair was a pair of red fox ears. His eyes became slanted as the iris resembled a slit. But what surprised, Kyuubi most was the ten blood red fox tails sprouted from his tailbone.

Naruto stared at, Kyuubi as she has three tails swishing behind her. He stumbled over to her and collapsed into her arms. Kyuubi looked down on him finding him staring at her weakly.

"Did you really mean it when you said you loved me?" Kyuubi smiles at her love, "Of course I did, Naru-kun. I love you so much that I can't bear, to be without you." Naruto smiled at her and kissed her tenderly running his hands through her long hair. The two stayed like this for what seemed an eternity before both broke away gasping for air.

"Kyuu-chan after this exam is over. Will you have the honour of marrying me?" Kyuubi seemed surprised until, Naruto clicked his fingers and a golden ring appeared. Kyuubi looked at it finding a beautiful ruby red diamond. Engraved onto the ring are the words 'Loving you forever my hime'. "I no this is so soon after all we just…." Kyuubi shut him up kissing him on the lips. Breaking apart he finds tears of joy flowing down her face. "I will!" Naruto slipped the ring on with a foxy grin. Kyuubi caressed his face, "Naruto we've known each other longer then you think." Kyuubi hugged her fiancée, "I'm glad…" Naruto then slipped into unconsciousness.

Kyuubi smiled and moved him over to a tree. Sitting beneath it she placed his head in her lap and stroked his hair. _"No one will take this happiness from you, Naruto not the village not even Orochimaru. You deserve this but do I deserve you?"_ "Kyuu-hime, don't think like that." Naruto mumbled in his sleep. Kyuubi smiles at him before kissing his cheek. She laid her head back and fell asleep.

* * *

The end of another chapter of Naruto of the Transcendent Eyes.

Pairings will be NarutoXFemkyuuXYugito Nii

**Raite (**Lightning Hands) – Jutsu created by Monkey D Dragon.

Sorry for the short love scene as I said I'm real crap at them but please give me some advice.

Also I will be willing to except Jutsu ideas. Send them to me and I'll think of using them….Sorry for the late update.


	6. IMPORTANT NOTICE

IMPORTANT NOTICE

TO all those that have been reading my stories I am sorry I have not been updating but I lost the entire plot with my stories and have been unable to write. I am truly sorry if you have been enjoying my stories and have been waiting for me to update and thought that this was an update.

But i am happy to say that I have gotten my spirit back and I will be rewriting each of my stories. I will start by rewriting Naruto of the Transcendent eyes. The First chapter of the new story will be up soon. Each of them will have a different story to the original version of the story.

Thank you Freddie Bob Junior.


End file.
